Vengeance
by Striking Falcon
Summary: Why did Inuyasha leave the group so suddenly? What are the strange dreams Kagome is having? And when did Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru get along?
1. Prologue: Steal Away

{Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, so don't sue me. College has a strict hold on my wallet anyway.}

Vengeance

By Striking Falcon

Prologue: Steal Away

Inuyasha sat in a tree overhead, his tired golden eyes wandering from the stars to the sleeping forms below. Particularly one sleeping form which insisted on sleeping under any tree he decided to be in. 

Or maybe it was the other way around. 

Inuyasha sighed, then leaned back against the tree trunk, allowing sleep to finally close his lids. A faint rustle in the branches caught his attention, and he looked up. A small figure stood somberly on the branch above, watching him. Inuyasha jerked himself into a crouching position, one hand clutching the branch he resided on, the other grasping Tetsusaiga. The figure tossed a package to him, then disappeared. Inuyasha still refused to relax, instead sniffing the changing wind currents to see if the figure was still around, or if it had a companion. Not finding any sign of danger, Inuyasha resumed his position, his back against the tree with one leg hanging from his perch. 

Inuyasha plunked the small package in his lap and ripped through the raffia strings holding it closed. Inside were three locks of hair, tied at the tips with the same raffia . He stared at them curiously, then lifted the first one he saw. The lock of hair was silver, but it was darker than his, almost a silver-gray. He sniffed it gingerly. He didn't recognize the scent, but realized it was female, and a dog demon as well. Inuyasha put it down and picked up the next lock. It was jet black, almost as black as Kagome's, but without the electric blue highlights that danced in it at the slightest hint of light. Inuyasha blushed at the thought as he sniffed the strands. Instantly the blush left his face, leaving it ghostly pale. He sniffed again, disbelief written on his face. 'That's impossible,' he told himself. 'Is this my mother's?' One more sniff confirmed his suspicions. Inuyasha placed it carefully back into the scroll paper pack and lifted the last one. The hairs were silver, longer than his and exceedingly brighter, as if the moon had blessed the bearer with it's light for locks. Inuyasha sniffed and recognized them as his father's. Releasing them back to the package alongside his mother's, a small flower fell from the strands. He picked it up, studying it carefully. It was a white rose, stripped of its thorns, with a small piece of parchment paper attached to the stem. He unrolled the paper and read the contents. As he read, his facial expression changed from one of curiosity to one of understanding, remembrance and concern. He looked down at the small form sleeping below him, then returned his attention back to the package. He retied the raffia and sighed. 'I can't help it. I promised.' He closed his eyes, his claws digging into his palm so deep they drew blood. He resigned himself to at least a few minutes of sleep as the sun came up before leaving, when a frightened voice screamed his name.

****** 

'What was that?' Shippou thought as something beside him made a small thump. He rolled over and opened his eyes. Kagome was still asleep, but her face was tense, almost frightened. Shippou could smell the panic overcoming her and hurried to wake Miroku. He shook the still-slumbering priest violently, causing his staff to fall over with a clink. 

"Miroku, wake up," Shippou begged, his panic increasing with Kagome's. 

"Miroku, please." 

Miroku opened one eye and stretched out his arms. 

"What is it, Shippou?"

"Kagome's having a nightmare, and she's really scared." 

Miroku opened the other eye and crossed the clearing to Kagome with Shippou on his shoulder. He kneeled down and took in the girl's disturbing condition. She was soaked in sweat and thrashing slightly. Miroku wondered for a moment where Inuyasha was and why he didn't notice this, but the thought soon left him when she flipped herself brutally, landing on her back. Miroku and Shippou leaned in when her lips started to move, trying to hear what she was saying.

"No. Inuyasha, help Sesshoumaru." Miroku and Shippou gawked at each other in disbelief.

"Did I just go crazy?" Shippou stammered. "Did Kagome tell Inuyasha to **help** Sesshoumaru?" Miroku nodded, his disbelief evident.

"I can't believe it either," whispered Sango. Miroku looked at her. 

"Did she wake you?"

"No, Kirara did. Is she ok? Where is Inuyasha?"

Kagome muttered some more, the jolted to a sitting position, eyes wide open, screaming as if her life depended on it.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!"

A flash of red….

And he was there. Inuyasha landed at her feet, staring at her intently. Kagome stared back with unseeing, sleep-fogged eyes. The amber points of light glittered in the rising sun, piercing her dream and bringing her to slow awareness. She reached for him, her shaking hand coming to a stop short of his kimono. Inuyasha leaned forward, accepting her touch. Kagome traced her hand along his collar before admitting to herself that it was real. She thrust herself forward, wrapped her arms around his neck, and sobbed. Inuyasha faltered for a moment then regained his balance, with her legs between his. Inuyasha draped his right arm around her waist. His left hand caressed her hair gently, soothingly, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. Shippou, Miroku and Sango stared in open mouthed shock at the touching display. Shippou kept rubbing his eyes, Miroku stopped breathing and Sango let a small smile spread across his face. 

Inuyasha ignored their astonished expressions, his attention only on the weeping bundle in his arms. He rested his cheek against the top of her head, waiting for her tears to stop. Kagome's crying slowed and her shoulders stopped shaking. She hiccupped slightly, grateful to the arms that were comforting them to a stop. Then she remembered who her comforter was, a feeling something like amazement at his tolerance of her weakness washing over her. Inuyasha sensed her calm down and brushed her hair from her right ear, his right hand moving from around her waist to enclose a finger around the necklace holding the jewel shard, whispering so only she could hear:

"Kagome, I'm sorry. Please don't sit me. I'll be back, I promise. Don't follow." 

Inuyasha snorted mentally. He knew that last one was as good as ignored. He pushed her back, his right hand ripping the jewel shard from her neck. Before she or anyone else could react, he bolted into the direction of the rising sun.

"Kirara, follow him!" Sango ordered. The fire cat transformed and took off in the direction of the demon, leaving the others behind. Kagome had landed safely against her sleeping bag, her hand at her neck. 'Sitting him was the last thing on my mind. I know he has to go. I just feel it. But why didn't he want us to go too?' Shippou stared at her, his gaze on her neck.

"Kagome, are you ok?" 

Kagome nodded and gave him a weak smile.

"Yes, Shippou. I'm fine." 

She felt something warm and wet on her fingertips. Kagome pulled her hand away and paled. It was blood, darker than what she was used to. 'Inuyasha must have hit an artery,' she thought, remembering from biology that the deeper the vein the darker the blood. But this was so thick, as well as dark. She looked down at her shirt as the others were noticing the blood. Her uniform was ripped in the front, the red tie with the gold button missing. Kagome touched her neck again and fainted. Miroku was the first to speak.

"Hurry! We must get her to Kaede!"

---------

SF: Well, here I am, coming in loud and clear at fan fiction.com for the first time! {streamers fly across the stage as SF and the rest of the cast of Inuyasha celebrate.} Thank you all for stopping by for chapter one of the first fiction. Now that I'm here, the rest of my readers and myself don't have to wait with baited breath for updates.

Inuyasha: No one cares, bird brain.

SF: ::pouts::

Kagome: Inuyasha, sit!

Wham!

SF: Thank you, Kagome. Anyway, here is the preview to chapter two. {rolls out wide screen t. v. and pushes the power button. Nothing happens.} Piece of crap! Can I get some help here?

{Inuyasha whacks the top of the t. v. It sputters to life.}

Chapter Two: A Cut Above The Rest

He dozed off quickly and the old man chuckled, talking to himself.

"I wonder if the rumors are true, if this is the nicer one. I hope they are, because it would be really bad for us in the future if he were as ruthless as Lord Sesshoumaru." He chuckled again and watched his unexpected visitor sleep.


	2. A Cut Above The Rest

Chapter Two: A Cut Above the Rest

Kagome awakened to the familiar surroundings of Kaede's hut. Sango and Kaede were in the hut with her, both gazing at her with worry in their eyes.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked, setting down the damp cloth she was going to apply to Kagome's forehead. Kagome nodded and sat up slowly. 

"Yeah, I think so. What happened?"

"You've been out since this morning. You took one look at your hand and fainted. Inuyasha cut you, remember?" Kagome nodded, the memory of her panic at the sight of the blood returning. 

She groaned and touched her neck. 

"How much blood did I loose?" 

Sango shook her head, smiling. "The cut isn't on your neck. It's along your collarbone, circling around your neck. Most of the blood wasn't even yours." Kagome's eyebrows knitted together. 

"Huh?" 

Kaede moved forward, placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome, Inuyasha didn't cut you deep enough for the amount of blood we found on you. The blood was his." 

"How do you know?"

"Shippou told us," Sango stated. She patted Kagome's knee and stood up. 

"Where is Miroku and Shippou?" she asked. Sango stuck her head out the door, signaling for them to come inside. Shippou streaked into the room and attached himself to Kagome's shirt.

"Oh Kagome! I was afraid Inuyasha had hurt you! Are you ok?" 

Kagome nodded and settled him into her lap, stroking Shippou's ponytail. Miroku stepped forward and touched her collarbone, mentally reminding himself not to touch anything else. 

"Shippou said that Inuyasha used his blood as a kind of ward. Its to protect you in his absence. " 

Kagome blinked at Miroku's unexpected words. 'Was he really that concerned to think ahead like that?' she wondered. She turned to Sango.

"Did Kirara find him?" 

Sango sighed. "I don't know. She hasn't come back yet." 

Suddenly a streak of flame burst into the room and Kirara transformed back into the little kitten. She scrambled to Sango's shoulder and relayed her findings. Sango nodded. Kirara jumped down, settled into a corner and went to sleep.

"What did she say, Sango?" Miroku asked. Sango slapped his hand away from her butt and looked out the window. 

"Kirara followed him as he headed west. Then he shot north and disappeared sometime this afternoon, near a village along the northwestern border of Sesshoumaru's lands." 

Everyone stared at her in shock. 

"How did she loose him?" Miroku asked.

"It started to rain." 

Shippou laughed and Miroku shook his head. Kagome stared at them.

"What? Cats hate water!" she yelled at them. Sango joined in.

"Kirara lost his scent when it started. She said it was almost like he steered her in that direction." 

Shippou stopped laughing and stared at Kirara in sympathy. "Poor Kirara. I bet she's not happy." 

Miroku's attention went to Kagome. "What did Inuyasha say to you before he disappeared?"

"With the jewel shard," Shippou added. Miroku nodded his thanks to him, then looked at Kagome expectantly.

"Well," she started, "He said he was sorry, he'd be back and not to sit him." 

Kagome stood up and started to walk to the door. Sango stood in front of her, her arms blocking her from leaving. 

"Kagome wait." 

Kagome stopped, thinking she heard the last part of what he said. The part about her not following him. "Yes, Sango?"

"You want to follow him, right?"

"Yes?" 

"Don't you think you should change?" 

Sango pointed to her shirt. Kagome looked down and gasped, her face turning beet red. She forgot about the gaping hole in it, exposing her bra. She turned to her pack and pulled out a different shirt.

"Make sure you can see the scratch," Shippou said. "So that other demons can see it and know you're protected." 

Kagome nodded and kept searching. She finally found a sky blue tube top and a white, button up, short-sleeve blouse. She noticed the blood on her skirt and decided to change that as well. She pulled out a pair of denim shorts, added it to the collection and excused herself to the spare room in the house. A few moments later she reappeared, dressed and ready to go. Kagome yanked her hair back into a low ponytail. 

"Let's go find Inuyasha."

******

Inuyasha growled as he looked back. Kirara was a few yards behind him. Inuyasha knew the others weren't going to be able to follow him, but he had forgotten about the fire cat. She was gaining speed, and it took everything his sleep-deprived body could do to keep ahead. Inuyasha searched his mind desperately for a way to get rid of her. A peel of thunder sounded in the distance, just a little ahead of him and to his left. 'That's northwest of here,' Inuyasha realized. He smirked. It was exactly in the direction he was going. Remembering how Buyo reacted the time he was caught in the rain, Inuyasha smiled at his good fortune. 'Sometimes its good to be a dog demon.' He raced toward the sound, with Kirara close behind. Inuyasha spied a village in the distance. He entered one of the huts as the rain started to pour down. He watched from the window as Kirara stopped and sniffed the air for him. Not finding what she wanted, and getting thoroughly soaked in the process, she shook her wet fur and leaped away. Inuyasha chuckled. 

'That was almost too easy.' He noticed then that he wasn't alone. Glancing around, he spied an old man in the corner, gaping at him. Inuyasha approached him slowly. The old man shook for a moment in fear, then relaxed. The old man stood up and spoke.

"Well, what a relief. I thought you were Lord Sesshoumaru." 

Inuyasha turned and sat, cross-legged, before the fire pit. "How do you know Sesshoumaru?" 

The old man chuckled. "This is his servants' village." 

Inuyasha stared at him, dumb-founded. "You mean to tell me that everyone here works in Sesshoumaru's castle?" 

The old man nodded, stirring the fire. "Yes, we do. Someone will be along to get you shortly, Lord Inuyasha." He chuckled at Inuyasha's surprised expression. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru is expecting you. Go to sleep. You look tired." 

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, then realized he was right. He stretched out on the floor, his head resting on his propped up hand. He dozed off quickly and the old man chuckled, talking to himself.

"I wonder if the rumors are true, if this is the nicer one. I hope they are, because it would be really bad for us in the future if he were as ruthless as Lord Sesshoumaru." He chuckled again and watched his unexpected visitor sleep.

-----

SF: I goofed-

Inuyasha: Big surprise.

SF: ::glare:: Shut up! Anyway, I goofed with the first chapter. I was supposed to do something dealing with reviews, but I forgot. My loss. Well, since I have nothing to say, and it's 5:43 in the morning and 'Training Day' is on t. v., I must leave you with the next week's preview and how to get the next chapter. {kicks t. v. it sputters to life}

Chapter Three: The Marks of My Brother

"The blue liquid in your bathwater has enabled you to be able to do things you normally can't. We have one week for you to perfect them. Let's start with number one: the Beast."

Oh yeah, how to get the next chapter. I'm not sure if I'm wasting my time, so please feed my ego. I'll make it simple: 5 reviews or one picture pertaining to the story will get you the fix you need. Love you lots, but I gotta fly!


	3. The Marks of My Brother

{Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, so don't sue me. College has a strict hold on my wallet anyway.}

Vengeance

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Three: The Marks of My Brother

Inuyasha awakened after dark, his head absorbing his surroundings. He was still in the hut and the old man was still by the fire. Everything looked the same, but Inuyasha's nose noticed someone his eyes did not. He stood up and walked to the door. He stepped outside and adjusted to the lack of light. It wasn't a new moon night. That had been two days ago. But it was almost as bad. Inuyasha's eyes focused in the darkness, allowing him to search with his eyes as well as his nose. A small figure stepped closer to him and he instinctively grabbed it around the neck, the little frog-like creature sputtering under his grasp.

"RELEASE ME HALF-BREED!!!!" Jakken shrieked, stirring the village around them. The villagers came out of their houses to watch the struggle. Jakken continued to kick and squeal.

"RELEASE ME OR MY LORD WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!!!!" 

Inuyasha grinned, his fangs glinting in the moonlight. He considered ripping the toad to bits for all the trouble he caused in the past, but decided not to. Besides, he could always wait until later and watch Kagome kick the shit out of him. He opened his hand and Jakken dropped to the ground with a soul satisfying thump! {AN: Forgive me, people, but I hate that little toad!} Jakken straightened himself up and motioned for Inuyasha to follow him. He cast a nasty look at a couple of children who were laughing at him. Inuyasha nudged him along with his foot, which only made their laughter worse. Jakken lead Inuyasha out of the village and down a dirt path. They walked for hours, not saying a word. Inuyasha thought back to Kagome. 

'I hope she's ok. And I hope she isn't mad.' He fingered the jewel shard around his neck. 

'She's going to sit me straight into Hell for this.' Inuyasha groaned, remembering something else he'd done in the process. 

'I meant to scratch her, but I didn't mean to get this,' he thought as his hand reached into his kimono. Inside it was the red scarf with the gold button. Inuyasha smiled down at it, deciding to keep it. 

********

Jakken came to a stop in front of a large drawbridge. He gave a shout to the gateman and the bridge lowered, allowing them to pass. As they crossed it and into the castle, Inuyasha kept an eye on the servants. Some were human, but most were either wraiths or lesser demons. They eyed him as well but kept their distance, having already been told of the consequences if they attacked him. Inuyasha knew they could sense the jewel shard, and was glad he had only taken the necklace and not the jar as well. {AN: In my fic, there is a jewel piece on a necklace and a jar with shards. I'm not certain if its true, b/c the Cartoon Network is such a tease.} Jakken came to a stop in front of one of the many rooms along a corridor and pointed for him to enter. Sesshoumaru greeted him when he stepped in and shut the door. 

"Inuyasha. You remembered our oath?" 

Inuyasha nodded. 

"Good. You must prepare. The Tournament begins in one week. You have much training to do." 

Inuyasha grimaced. "What do you mean, training?" 

Sesshoumaru glided past him, out of the room and into the hallway. 

"You shall see. Do what my servants tell you." 

With that he disappeared down the hallway, Jakken following close behind. Two humans stepped from a corner of the room and lead him to a different one further down the corridor. There was a natural hot spring in the center of the floor, filled with water. The humans assisted Inuyasha in removing his robes {::le sigh::} and stepping into the water. Inuyasha surveyed the scurrying humans and smiled. One of the humans, a woman Kagome's age, turned to him as the light of the torch reflected off an exposed fang. She squeaked and hurried by, her fear overcoming her scent. Inuyasha chuckled softly. His brother had his humans well trained. He thought of Kagome and twisted a finger around the rosary. 'If only I could get Kagome like that.' He laughed out loud at that one, the servants around him cringing. 

"Kagome…like…that," he gasped as he tried to get a hold of himself. 

"She'd probably bash my head in if she knew I was even thinking about it." 

Inuyasha gave way under his fit, sliding into the water with a glub. His chest was still shaking when he resurfaced. 

"What is so funny?" 

Inuyasha started and jerked away from the sound. 

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "You are frightening my servants, half-breed." 

Inuyasha took a breath and leaned back, still watching Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru crossed the room to the bath to sit beside him, his finger jabbing into one of Inuyasha's ears.

"Yow!" 

Sesshoumaru shook his head again as Inuyasha batted at his hand. "Inuyasha, really. Your ears are filthy. I'm surprised you can hear." He turned to a nearby servant. 

"Make sure every part of him is clean, his hair brushed and pulled back." 

The servant nodded and hurried away. Another servant was on the other end, pouring a blue liquid into the water from a clear flask. Inuyasha eyed him warily. 

"What's he doing?" he asked as Sesshoumaru released his ear. The ear flicked at him, obviously annoyed at being handled so roughly. 

"He is adding something to the water."

"I can see that, genius. Why is he doing it?"

"'Genius?' What's that?" 

Inuyasha groaned. 'I must miss Kagome more than I thought. I just used one of her words.' He shook his head and dismissed Sesshoumaru's question.

"Hey Fluffy, I asked you a question. Why is he adding that crap to the water?" 

Sesshoumaru winced at the nickname, forgetting about the strange word for the time being. 

"Look at yourself, half-breed. That is what he's doing." 

Inuyasha looked down and stared in total shock. Blue stripes covered his arms and legs. Stripes just like Sesshoumaru's. Sesshoumaru handed him a mirror. Inuyasha's face held the same marks as his brother, only his were blue instead of purple, with a purple crescent instead of Sesshoumaru's blue. Inuyasha blinked at his reflection.

"It's not permanent. It will last for a month and a half. It will also keep you from becoming human whenever you do." Inuyasha stared at him questioningly. "I don't do this to help you. I do this to help myself. I can't have you becoming weaker than you already are when we avenge our father." 

Inuyasha growled softly and continued his bath, ignoring Sesshoumaru as he left. The servants made sure he was well washed when he stepped out, even washing his hair. Inuyasha was lead to another room with a large futon. On the futon were new clothes, his old ones thrown in a careless heap in a corner of the room. Inuyasha studied each article as he put it on. The hakama and the slippers were snow white, the haori just like Sesshoumaru's, except his had blue trim on the right shoulder and sleeves instead of red. The sash around his waist was silver, with red trim. He put on the armor as well. Without the ears he would have been Sesshoumaru's twin. {AN: Male twin, since Sesshy looks so much like a girl. Somebody take pity on me and draw this.} The servants escorted him to the courtyard on the outside of the western wing of the castle. Sesshoumaru stood in the middle, watching Rin play in the flowers.

"I added flowers just for her," Sesshoumaru said as he turned to face Inuyasha. "She seems to enjoy them." 

Inuyasha snickered. 

"Seems you like humans more than you let on, Sesshoumaru." 

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly and chose to ignore him in favor of surveying his servants work on him. 

"Good. You are dressed." 

Sesshoumaru's eyes fell to Inuyasha's hair. It was dry, but now it looked like a rat's nest. Not what he ordered at all. 

Sesshoumaru called for one of the servants attending Inuyasha. It was the same woman Inuyasha scared before. She scurried in and bowed deeply. 

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Why is his hair not brushed?" 

She paled and stared at the floor. "I do not know, my Lord." 

Sesshoumaru glared at her, his facial expression no less than annoyed. "What do you mean you don't know?" he growled, his claws outstretched in her direction. Inuyasha stepped between them. 

"Sesshoumaru, let her go. She wasn't even there." 

The woman looked up at him, gazing at his back as if she somehow though he could protect her from her master's wrath. Sesshoumaru sighed, motioning for her to stand.

"Go and find a brush. Come back here and do it yourself. Bring a strap to tie it back." 

Inuyasha spun her around, leaned forward and whispered "Bring the red sash in my old kimono. Use that to tie my hair." She nodded and scampered away. 

Sesshoumaru's attention returned to Rin and her flowers. She giggled and ran up to him, a cherry blossom in her hand.

"For you, Sesshoumaru-sama," she giggled. {AN: Somebody pat me on the back! My first use of a real Japanese word! ::grins like an idiot::} Sesshoumaru bowed politely. When his head reached low enough to reach her, she placed the blossom in his hair. He blinked at her in surprise as she turned and skipped away. Inuyasha snickered. 

"Seems like Rin likes you, brother." 

Sesshoumaru looked past him as the woman came back, a brush and the red sash in her hand. Inuyasha kneeled down so she could reach as she started her task. It hurt a little at first, but soon it became almost relaxing. Inuyasha made a mental note to find some way to ask Kagome to do this when he returned. The woman finished and tied the sash into a low ponytail, the gold button glittering in the moonlight. She bowed to Sesshoumaru, then to Inuyasha when Sesshoumaru excused her. Sesshoumaru snickered when the wind sent the scent in the sash his way. 

"Seems I'm not the only one with a reminder of his human in his hair." 

Inuyasha blushed slightly, but didn't falter. "You said training, Fluffy. Training for what?" 

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and told Rin to find Jakken so she could go to bed. She skipped back to the castle, but not before hugging Sesshoumaru's leg.

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered sleepily. Sesshoumaru patted her head and she skipped away. {AN: Awww! Sesshy is such a big teddy bear!} Inuyasha waited until her footsteps faded, then burst into loud peels of laughter! {Jerk!} Sesshoumaru regarded him with a bored expression. Inuyasha continue to giggle, dropping to one knee and holding his chest as he did so.

"Are you quite finished?" Sesshoumaru asked when Inuyasha's laughter slowed. Inuyasha nodded, wiped the tears from his eyes, and stood up. Sesshoumaru shook his head and approached him.

"The blue liquid in your bathwater has enabled you to be able to do things you normally can't. We have one week for you to perfect them. Let's start with number one: the Beast."

------

SF: {::pointing to Inu and Sesshy::} Its about time you two got along.

{::grumbles from both dog demons::}

SF: Men. Anyway, this is a four part series, in case I forgot to tell anyone. I have a 3 year old sister and dealing with her rots important parts of my brain. The preview is coming, if I ever get this t. v. to work. {::kicks t. v. mercilessly. It sputters to life::

Chapter Four: The Sparks of Hate

"What do you want most, Inuyasha?" 

Inuyasha looked up at him, hate dismissing the tears in his eyes.

"Vengeance." 

Responses below:

Demon Girl: Thank you again, just in case I forgot to. Man, hyperactive little kids are worse than crack.

Suki-chan: Don't worry about your story. It will be just as good as mine, if not better. Let me know when you post it.

Mouse: I'm so glad you like it so much. Don't worry, I'll continue to supply. As for Inuyasha taking the jewel shard, he honestly thought he needed them. As you see from the chapter above, he wasted his time. Sesshou is always the man with a plan, or inuyoukai as it were.

Shandrial: I know! Inuyasha was dirty for that one!

Cristal Tears: Thank you! I promise not to leave you hanging!

Sorrow: Thank you SO MUCH for telling me! I had no idea! I'll fix it right away.


	4. The Sparks of Hate

{Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, so don't sue me. College has a strict hold on my wallet anyway.}

Vengeance

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Four: The Sparks of Hate 

"Another day and we'll be in the village, Kagome," Sango called out from ahead. She assumed Inuyasha's normal position as lookout in the group, with Miroku walking beside her, Shippou in the bike basket and Kagome pushing it along. They started on this venture four days ago, and she was glad they were almost there. She and the others sent Kirara ahead every night to the village to see if she saw Inuyasha anywhere. The fire cat came back with the same news. No one had seen him and he wasn't there. 

Kagome sighed, rubbing the scratch on her neck. It was healing nicely, but the scratch didn't bother her. As a matter of fact, nothing bothered them since Inuyasha disappeared. One demon attacked them, and almost succeeded in finishing them off. It picked up Kagome, who had been hurt in the fight. It was instantly knocked back in a flash of energy, its claw burned beyond recognition. It crept to where it had dropped her and moved her shirt aside. One look at the scratch was enough to send it running, leaving the others to scratch their heads in wonder at exactly what it was. Kagome's fingers left the scratch and tapped her pocket absentmindedly. In it was the parcel Inuyasha left behind. Inside were three locks of hair, a white rose and a note. She wondered over the contents, especially the meaning of the note. She found it their second day out, rolled around the rose's stem. She read the message carefully.

Inuyasha, remember your promise. 

Kagome pondered the meaning for a long time. The pack had his name on it in beautiful script, as if the sender didn't expect Inuyasha to be so easy to find and that the messenger would likely have to leave it in the hands of another. She sighed. She really did miss him. Of course the others did too. Even Miroku wasn't the same lecher he normally was. Don't get me wrong, if it was out there he made a grab for it, but now it wasn't as eager a grab. Kagome shook her head and smiled at Shippou. He was asleep. Kagome wished she slept so peacefully. Every night since before Inuyasha left she had nightmares. She never remembered all of them, but bits and pieces stayed with her the closer they got to the village. There was something about Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha fighting, but not each other. She still didn't understand why she screamed Inuyasha's name, or why when she did so she felt as if her heart were breaking. They walked an hour after the sun went down, then set up camp. Kagome looked up, into the branches above her. Instead of the red robes she was accustomed to, the bright flames of the fire cat glowed from the limbs. She lowered her head, wrapped her arms around Shippou, and went to sleep.

******

'Sesshoumaru has fully lost his damned mind,' Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he settled down for the night. Sesshoumaru wasn't kidding when he said they would be training for the whole week. The blue potion increased his powers beyond anything he could have imagined, including the jewel shard around his neck. Inuyasha had a sneaking suspicion that he wasted his time in stealing it in the first place. 

He removed the white haori, so familiar to him now, and the slippers. He crossed the room and looked out into the landscape below. He had a good view of the village from his window. He glanced down and imagined it was Kaede's village, and Kagome was there somewhere looking for him. He sighed wistfully. This week was killing him. 'I should have brought her with me. The others could have stayed, but I should have brought her with me.' Inuyasha turned away from the window and crawled to the head of the futon, his hand resting on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. He still didn't trust Sesshoumaru, so the Tetsusaiga was never too far away. Inuyasha closed his eyes and slept, allowing his dreams to replay his reason for being here in the first place. For leaving her behind. 

Reasons three hundred years in the past.

************

Inuyasha ran for his life, trying desperately to drown out the memory of the sounds of his mother's screams. Hours earlier, their house had been raided. She hid him in a section of the wall, surrounded by incense and hidden wards to hide his scent from their attackers. Inuyasha wanted to stay with her. He saw fear in her eyes, in her smell, and he wanted to comfort her. She had flatly refused and hidden him. Inuyasha could hear her arguing with another man, but he couldn't move. She had told him not to. Now the words turned to screams, and he grew more frightened by the second. Finally her screams died down, and he could hear small whimpers. The man laughed as his minions searched for Inuyasha, but they never found him. He could hear a scraping sound as the man dragged Inuyasha's mother across the floor and in front of his sealed hiding place.

"Where is he, human?"

"I don't know. I told him to hide." 

The man growled and Inuyasha heard skin connect sharply with skin. His mother cried out in pain. 

"Try again, bitch. Where is he?" She refused to answer. The others with the man started to laugh. 

"You're gonna get it now, human," one of them said. Inuyasha held his breath. Oh how he wished he were stronger, like his father. But he wasn't and could do nothing but hide and wait. 

It would be the last time he would ever do nothing but hide. 

Inuyasha's mother screamed suddenly, breaking through the little boy's thoughts. Then the scent of her blood came to his attention. He held his breath until the man and the others left. Inuyasha crept out of his hiding place. His sandal settled into a puddle of blood. He knew immediately whose it was. Inuyasha found his mother in the hallway, a hole in her side. The blood had pooled under her, and left her lifeless. Beside her was a dead demon. Inuyasha surveyed the damage her arrow had done to the demon's jaw, finding some sort of small comfort in the fact that she went down fighting. He fled then, afraid the others would smell him and return. 

Inuyasha ran deep into the forest, afraid for his life. His flight was so frantic, he failed to see the older boy in front of him until it was too late. He lifted Inuyasha by the scruff of the neck, holding him up while he dangled in the air, sobbing and kicking at nothing. The older boy sighed and shook him, finally gaining the crying child's attention.

"Stop whining, Inuyasha," he scolded, his face expressionless. Inuyasha stopped crying abruptly and looked into the boy's face. He recognized him.

"Sesshoumaru, they killed my mother." 

Sesshoumaru set him down gently and looked into the distance. 

"I know that, half-breed. I saw them leave." 

Inuyasha gaped at him. "You SAW them LEAVE? Why didn't you help her?"  


"No one helped my mother. Nor my sisters. Why should I have helped her?" 

Inuyasha stared at him for a moment, then lowered his head. Sesshoumaru was right. Why did he even ask that stupid question? 

"What do you want most, Inuyasha?" 

Inuyasha looked up at him, hate dismissing the tears in his eyes.

"Vengeance." {Nothing creepier than a five year old saying that one word, ne?}

"Then vengeance is what you shall have. In three hundred years, we shall have our chance against our families' murderer. Will you vow to fight beside me?" Inuyasha hesitated, then nodded solemnly.

"Yes, I will." 

Sesshoumaru patted the child's ears, tweaking one in his hand as he walked away. {Even Sesshoumaru can't resist the ears!}

"From now on, you live like me, wandering the lands until you find a place to call home. I'm still Lord of the Western Lands, with no challengers. You, half-breed, are nothing. Become something in three hundred years. Then the Demon Tournaments will begin, and our father's blood will be avenged." 

Sesshoumaru walked into the distance, leaving Inuyasha behind. Inuyasha stared for a moment before returning home to bury his mother.

-------

Inuyasha: Hey, I'm even cool as a kid.

Sesshoumaru: You're cowardly as a kid.

SF: HEY! No fighting! Can't you two behave for once?

Sesshoumaru: I will not take orders from a half breed.

SF: You won't will you? {::eyes glow silver as lightening strikes the middle of the stage:: Kagome and Sango gasp and grab a very happy Miroku.}

Sesshoumaru: Alright. Calm down.

SF: That's what I thought. You might want to hit Miroku before his hand reaches something important, Sango.

Thwack!

SF: {::shaking her head::} Lord, why me? Chapter five is really short, so I updated it too. Please resume to that chapter. All answers to reviews are there.


	5. Plesantries

{Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, so don't sue me. College has a strict hold on my wallet anyway.}

Vengeance

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Five: Pleasantries

Inuyasha opened his eyes as daybreak sauntered across the land. He blinked for a moment, waiting patiently for his mind to separate the dream world from the real. Inuyasha sighed, stretched and looked at the door as his assigned servant came into the room. She was the one who brushed his hair when he first arrived. Her name was Sakura, and he found her shock immensely funny when he called her by name.

"Good morning, Sakura." 

She stopped suddenly at his voice, nearly dropping the tray in her hand. Inuyasha chuckled softly and rose, helping her find her bearings.

"Good morning, Lord Inuyasha. How did you sleep?" Inuyasha sighed. Sakura nodded her understanding and set the tray on the small table in the corner. Inuyasha insisted she eat with him, even lowering himself enough to ask Sesshoumaru to allow her. Sesshoumaru nodded at his request, then returned to whatever it was Inuyasha interrupted. Sakura waited for Inuyasha to be seated, then settled down on the other side of the table. She poured his tea first, then hers as he started into his meal. Sesshoumaru insisted on Inuyasha's table manners improving, {Thank God!} which meant no slurping. Sakura giggled at his strained attempts at eating respectfully.

"Go ahead, my lord. I won't tell." 

Instantly the slurping began, and her giggles became louder. She muffled them behind her hand as he finished.

"Thank you, Sakura. Damn. Sesshoumaru is such a control freak." 

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "What's that?" 

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What's what?"  


"A 'control freak'?" 

Inuyasha groaned, leaning his head against the table with a heavy thump. "Jeez, I did it again." 

Sakura smiled and rested her hands in her lap. She knew exactly what he was talking about, but wanted to tease him a little.

"Did what, my lord?"

"A…friend of mine talks that way." 

Sakura's smile widened slightly. "The owner of the sash in your hair?" 

Inuyasha jolted up, his eyes wide. "How did you…"

"I'm a woman after all. I figured I remind you of her, and that's why you're so insistent on my being around while you've been here. You know, you've cured my fear of demons." 

Inuyasha shook his head disapprovingly. "You should still fear Sesshoumaru."

"I am not stupid, Lord Inuyasha. I know to fear him. It's just that you're so nice, its hard to fear you. Especially after hearing about all the things the human girl you travel with does. You must really love her."

Inuyasha's mouth opened and closed a few times before he found his voice.

"What in the hell makes you think I love her?" 

Sakura laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her. It'll be our little secret. Shall I brush your hair, my lord?" 

Inuyasha nodded dumbly and untied the sash. The little button clinked against his claws as he held it in his hand while Sakura guided the brush through his hair. 

"When this is over my lord, I would like to see her." 

Inuyasha nodded again and handed her the sash. She was the only one allowed to touch it, but water was never to be brought near it. Inuyasha knew he needed something to remember Kagome by, and water would wash her scent away. Her scent was in his old kimono, too, and if he wasn't so worried about being caught he would have wrapped himself in it, his nose to the fire rat cloth, like Shippou. Inuyasha grimaced as Sesshoumaru's voice cut through his thoughts. He stood and handed Sakura the tray before gently nudging her out the door. He picked up the white haori and silver sash as he did so.

"Time for you to go back to your chores, Sakura. I have another day of training to look forward to."

-------

Sesshoumaru: Why are you humoring my servants?

Inuyasha: I can do what I want, and you can't say sh- {::SF clamps her hand over his mouth::}

SF: Can't you do anything but curse?  
  
{Inuyasha mutters something ugly behind SF's hand. SF blushes, then grimaces when he licks her hand}

SF: EWWWW!!!!!!

{Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha laugh as SF shakes the slob from her hand. She beans Inuyasha in the head with her flute.}

SF: Bad dog! {Hits him again and Inuyasha sprawls on the floor, unconscious.}

Sesshoumaru: Not bad.

SF: You're next. Here's the preview to chapter six and any responses. {Kicks t. v. and it flickers to life}

Chapter Six: The Wonders of Flight

Inuyasha smiled and tucked the ribbon in his haori. 'Somehow she knew I needed it.' He would replace the sash in his hair later. Right now, they had somewhere important to be.

Emme: Thank you.


	6. The Wonders of Flight

{Disclaimer: Duh!}

Vengeance

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Six: The Wonders of Flight

"Have you seen a young man, 5'10, wearing a red kimono. Oh yeah, he has little white puppy ears on his head?" Kagome asked the nearest villager. The poor man shook his head and scurried away. Kagome glanced at the others. They'd done this all afternoon, but no one had seen him. A little girl with green eyes walked up to her.

"I think my sister has seen him," she said. Kagome picked the little girl up and spun around, relief and joy making her giddy. The girl squealed with laughter. Shippou, Sango and Miroku surrounded them as Kagome put her down.

"What makes you think your sister's seen him?" Shippou asked. 

The girl smiled. "My sister works for Lord Sesshoumaru. I go with her sometimes to play with Rin. She's so nice." Before the girl could ramble on any further about her playmate, Sango stepped forward.

"When does your sister come home?" she asked.

"Before dark. Why don't you stay with me and grandpa until she comes home?" 

Kagome looked at the others and shrugged. "What could it hurt? Sure, why not?" 

The little girl cheered and lead the way to her house. Kirara stared at the hut. She'd either been here before, or Kirara was having a serious case of déjà vu. An old man stepped out and greeted them.

"So, Rai, found yourself some new friends did you?"

"Yes, grandpa. They're looking for a funny looking man and I told them they could stay here until Sister got home. Then they could ask her if she's seen him." The old man nodded .

"I guess that's fine. They look harmless enough. Come in, come in." He motioned them inside and away from the blaring sun. "We'll wait for her and see if she can help you."

******

"Lord Inuyasha, the others are in the servant village."

Inuyasha flicked the flea off his ear and, regretfully, into his soup. He plucked the drowning flea out of the bowl and placed him on the table. Sakura laughed her head off at the grimace Inuyasha made. She picked up the bowl and moved to the door.

"I will get you more, my lord."

Inuyasha returned his attention to Myouga, knowing Sakura didn't hear him.

"Say it again. And be warned that you've interrupted my lunch to tell me this." 

Myouga gulped before setting himself beside the rosary. "My lord, the others are in the servant's village looking for you." 

Inuyasha chuckled. He knew Kagome would ignore him, he just didn't expect her to be so close so soon. He was almost sorry they were leaving tonight for the Demon Tournaments. Inuyasha scratched an itch on his neck thoughtfully. 

"When Sakura leaves for the night, return with her and find them. Stay with them, and try to talk Kagome into staying put." Myouga nodded as Sakura entered the room with a fresh bowl.

"No swimming Myouga," she said. Inuyasha chuckled at Myouga's displeased face.

"I would not have taken such a dive if Lord Inuyasha…" A low growl cut him off completely. 

Sakura giggled. "Kagome must find you two very funny." 

The two demons blushed as she continued to giggle, not realizing how right she was.

******

"Sister!" Rai shouted as the girl entered the hut. She glanced warily at the strangers inside, but caught Rai and gave her a fierce hug.

"Rai! Who have you brought home this time?" Rai giggled as the older girl ruffled her hair. 

"They're looking for a funny-looking man." she said, pointing to the one sitting nearest to her. Rai's sister studied the girl thoughtfully. She was small, fair skinned, with smiling eyes. She noticed a small, snoring bundle in her lap. A bushy tail popped out one end and a head popped out the other. The little kitsune didn't wake up in his tossing and the girl holding him smiled down at him lovingly. Rai's sister smiled and hugged the girl, surprising her.

"I've wanted to meet you all week." 

The girl returned the embrace gingerly. "You have?" 

Rai's sister laughed , pulling away enough to look into the girl's face. Grey eyes. The same color as her lord's sash. She embraced her again, not knowing a little passenger leaped from her hair to the girl's shoulder.

"Of course I have. My lord speaks of you often Kagome."

****

After the initial shock of Sakura knowing all their names ( and knowing to stay away from Miroku), the others learned that she had been placed in sole charge of Inuyasha during his stay in Sesshoumaru's castle.

"What I don't understand is" Miroku stated "why the two are getting along?"

"Maybe I can answer that question." piped a voice from Kagome's shoulder. Myouga jumped to her nose.

"Lords Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru share a common goal. They are after their father's enemy." 

Kagome flicked him into the wall and rubbed her nose. "Well, that's fine and dandy, but why didn't he let us come with him?" 

"Because the Demon Tournaments are no place for humans. They are for the Great Demons of the land. They use the tournaments to decide dominance instead of waging war with each other. Some demons bring their human servants, but other demons there eat humans, so to do so would be to invite the human to instant death."

"That sounds a lot like a video game Souta plays," Kagome said to herself. Myouga continued:

"The Great Demons of the Lands gather to neutral ground in the center of Japan, to a large hole in the ground surrounded by mountains. If the Great Demon of a particular land is dead, then his sons are called to the battle, half demon or full."

"Then why wasn't Shippou called?" Kagome asked.

"Because Shippou is only a child, and his father wasn't a great demon." 

Shippou snorted softly, a perfect imitation of their missing companion.

"Shippou's father was a great demon in his own right, but not a Great Demon, like Lord Inuyasha's father. Anyway, the tournament decides who the other lands answer to. Sesshoumaru will be the new demon lord at the tournament, along with Inuyasha. They will have a hard fight, because they could all be a fight to the death." 

Kagome stood up and lifted the little flea off his Kirara perch. "And why aren't you with him?" 

"Lord Inuyasha sent me to talk you out of following him!"

"How am I supposed to follow him when I don't know where he's going?"

Sakura stood and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I believe you and I need to see something. Sango, will you come with us?" Sango nodded and stood up. The girls left the hut, Kagome shooting Myouga the look of death before leaving. Myouga grimaced and crossed the room to Kirara, who was settling down for a nap.

"Imagine how mad she's going to be if she finds out that the scratch on her neck means to other demons that she's Inuyasha's potential mate."

********

"Ok, Sakura, spill." Kagome said. For a moment, Sakura's confused stare didn't register with her. Then she groaned. 

"I mean, tell us what you want." 

Sakura laughed. "Lord Inuyasha has done the same thing all week." 

Kagome and Sango stared at her in shock. "He has?"

"Oh yes. Its very funny, especially when he tries to explain what it means." 

Kagome blushed. She never would have guessed Inuyasha would be listening so closely to her, no less repeat what she says. Sakura continued to laugh, not noticing Kagome's blush in the dark.

"The best ones are when he talks about Lord Sesshoumaru. Hey Kagome," she said, turning to her. "What's a 'control freak'?" 

Kagome burst into laughter, Sango joining in. Sakura stood confused as Kagome gasped.

"Its Inuyasha….what…I…call" another burst of giggles "its….HIM!!!!!" She and Sango burst into fresh giggles. Sakura, not knowing the Inuyasha they knew, shook her head.

"Oh well. Anyway, I brought you two out to look at the moon." 

Sango's laughs slowed and she looked up. The moon was in crescent stage, regaining its position from its absence eight days before. Kagome breathed in deeply and followed suit. A sudden stream of mist caught their attention. It took a moment for them to realize there were three figures riding on the mist. One they knew to be Jakken, the other obviously Sesshoumaru. But who was the third, who looked just like Sesshoumaru except….

The ears twitching on his head

And the red sash in his hair.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. Sango and Sakura nodded, too awestruck to move. Kagome took in the sight of him, how regal he looked beside his older brother. How RIGHT it looked for him to be there. Kagome sighed. She gave a silent prayer and released the blue ribbon from her hair. She tossed it into the wind, pleading for the wind to take it to its intended destination, marking it with one thought.

'I will follow you anywhere, Inuyasha. Anywhere you may need me.'

******

Her scent came to him first, then the flutter of blue. Inuyasha turned in the direction of the foreign object as it fluttered to him on the wind. He reached out for it, allowing it to wrap around his right hand. It was a small satin ribbon, the same color blue as the trim in his sash. Inuyasha smiled and tucked the ribbon in his haori. 'Somehow she knew I needed it.' He would replace the sash in his hair later. Right now, they had somewhere important to be.

----------

SF: Please push the purple button now.


	7. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

{Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, so don't sue me. College has a strict hold on my wallet anyway.}

Vengeance

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Seven: Between a Rock and a Hard Place

"Alright, Myouga. Start explaining." Kagome said. They left the village earlier in the day, and Kagome wanted to know exactly what some things were. Especially where Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were going.

"Where are they headed?" 

Myouga shook his head violently, trying to escape her fingers as they held on to his shirt. 

"My lady, Lord Inuyasha forbid me to tell you!"

"Ok. You don't have to tell me if he told you not to." 

Myouga stopped mid struggle and stared at the others. Sango and Miroku were still ahead of them, but Shippou heard her and was also sharing his look of disbelief.

"You're not letting him off that easy, are you Kagome?" Shippo asked. A sudden grin spread across her face, reminding him of Inuyasha when he was about to…

Kagome promptly squashed Myouga, but held on to him before he could float away. She shook him savagely.

"I said you didn't have to tell me. But you WILL take me to him." 

Myouga struggled to recover under her assault. "But Lady Kagome, if I do, Lord Inuyasha will certainly hurt me!" 

Shippo studied the flea a moment. 'Why is he calling her 'Lady Kagome'?' he thought. Her voice broke through his thoughts.

"I'll give you a choice: Fear me today and live to fear him tomorrow, or fear him today and never fear anything again." 

Kagome pressed down on his head. 

"Catch my meaning?" 

Myouga squeaked a yes and Kagome released him. He hid behind Shippou's ear. 

Shippou used this opportunity to get a question answered. 

"Myouga, why are you calling her Lady Kagome?" 

Myouga shuddered. "That is my lord's business," he replied sharply. Shippou didn't like the sound of that.

"Tell me why and it'll stay his business, or I'll tell Kagome of your sudden addition to her name and we'll learn together." 

Myouga sighed. Caught between a rock and a hard place twice in one day. Not good for his health at all. He leaned in closer to Shippou's ear so he could talk without worrying about Kagome hearing.

"The scratch around her neck is more than a ward against demons. To dog demons like Lord Inuyasha, the mixing of blood in any way signals to other demons that she is a mate. However, since the cut is not deep and is healing so fast, it was only used to warn of her being a potential mate and for others to stay away. I'm sure his blood mixing with her magic created enough of a force field around her to prevent any harm from coming to her." 

Shippou quit listening on the words 'potential mate'. "Are you saying Kagome's Inuyasha's potential mate?" he hissed. Kagome looked down at them.

"Are you two alright?" she asked. Myouga and Shippou nodded and she returned her gaze to the road Myouga suggested. She had already informed Sango and Miroku during Shippou's little conversation. Myouga cleared his throat, then continued:

"Be quiet Shippou! Master Inuyasha didn't tell her what it means, so you shouldn't either."

"I already told her that he did it to protect her." 

Myouga patted his ear. "Good. That's fine. Just make sure you don't tell her anything else."

Shippo nodded. He wanted to hear Inuyasha tell her anyway.

********

Inuyasha sat at the banquet table beside Sesshoumaru. They arrived at the Demon Tournaments hours ago and the festivities began at nightfall. Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha eat with mild approval.

"Good, Inuyasha. I told you our training would come in handy." 

Inuyasha snorted softly and continued his meal. The host of the Tournaments hadn't arrived yet, but he was due any moment. A sudden horn blast to the left of the table caught his attention. A figure sauntered into the clearing between the crater and the feast. He raised his hands to get the fighters attention. Sesshoumaru looked up and dropped his chopsticks into his food. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at him curiously. 

"What is it, Sesshoumaru?" 

Sesshoumaru stared at him, aghast. "Don't you recognize him?" 

Inuyasha shook his head.

"I forgot. You were in hiding when he attacked your mother. That is Ryuukossei, your mother's killer."

Ryuukossei scanned the demons thoughtfully, taking note of the brothers with a small nod. He turned away, his attention on what he came to say.

"Welcome. I am Ryuukossei. This year's Demon Tournaments have a lot of new blood. First, the ruler of the Higher Mountains." 

A wolf demon in the back stood and bowed. "Thank you for you acknowledgment, Lord Ryuukossei." 

Inuyasha spun around. 'That sounds like…' He snickered low enough for Sesshoumaru to hear. He turned around as well, curious as to what caused such a sound. "Who is that?" he asked Inuyasha.

"Kouga. Man, this is my lucky day."

Ryuukossei bowed back to Kouga and resumed his speech, continuing to introduce the new rulers of each land. Seems a lot of the old demons were falling due to unusual circumstances. 

"Last are The Western Lands." 

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stood and glanced over the crowd. Inuyasha caught the look on Kouga's face and fought to keep his face as expressionless as Sesshoumaru's. Sesshoumaru's gaze returned to Ryuukossei.

"Thank you for the invitation. We will use it well."

"I'm sure you will." Ryuukossei nodded as they sat down. "That is the last of the new rulers. You are aware of the rules of the Tournaments. To the death fights are allowed, but it is fine if you chose to spare your opponent. At the end of the Tournament, the last fighter," he glanced at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, "or fighters will fight me for control over the other lands and the right to call the next tournament. Enjoy the feast, because tomorrow the competition begins." He walked away, casting an amused glance at the brothers. Sesshoumaru stood up.

"I'm going to set up camp." He turned to Jakken, who stood beside the table. "Jakken, you will have to be vassal to the both of us. Your loyalty includes Inuyasha for the time being. I will not hear different." 

Jakken nodded and Sesshoumaru left. When he was sure Sesshoumaru wasn't in hearing range, he cursed. "Why do I have to stay with you?" he complained. "I would rather have stayed with Rin." 

Inuyasha scowled. "If you keep complaining, you'll be back at the castle with Rin before you know it." 

Jakken gulped and fell silent. Inuyasha's amused glance went from Jakken to Kouga, who kept staring at him. Inuyasha winked and Kouga turned away. Inuyasha grinned. 'No Kagome means that I can actually kill the stupid wolf. And he doesn't know about my new power. That could come in handy.' He shook his head. This week with Sesshoumaru was causing him to think like him too. 'Well, this new attitude should come in handy in battle, but I'll have to remember to do something stupid to piss Sesshoumaru off.' He waited in silence for Sesshoumaru to return.

*******

"The Western Lands are here," Ryuukossei muttered to himself. "Good. Time to clear some unfinished business." He walked into his castle courtyard, not realizing he was being followed. Sesshoumaru settled himself into a nearby tree, staying below wind. He watched his father's enemy walk into the castle itself before returning to his campsite. 

****

Jakken was currently screaming for his life. Inuyasha had tired of the little toad's complaining and decided to silence him by lifting him by the throat.

"Really, Jakken. What would Fluffy say if he heard you complaining so?" he asked, his grip on the toad tightening.

"Like you care," Jakken squeaked out, trying in vain to free himself. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Actually, I wouldn't give a damn if your grumbling wasn't disturbing me. Can't you do it somewhere else?" 

Jakken muttered something not fit to repeat and Inuyasha sighed. "I was just trying to help you, but since you want to be that way." 

He tossed Jakken into the air and watched him land on the other side of the campfire. Inuyasha shook his head and turned to where Sesshoumaru was standing.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough." 

Sesshoumaru stepped into the firelight. Jakken gave out a frightened squeal and scurried away before Sesshoumaru could reach him. Sesshoumaru sat down beside the fire.

"So what did you find out?" Inuyasha asked, seated on the other side.

"Ryuukossei has a small castle east of here. It is unguarded." 

Inuyasha groaned. No guards meant this guy didn't fear anyone. Sesshoumaru tilted his head suddenly, looking at Inuyasha with a kind of curious amusement. Inuyasha stood under the intense gaze for a moment before becoming totally creeped out.

"What?" he yelled, his composure coming undone for the first time in a week. 

Sesshoumaru laughed softly. "What is so special about the wolf?" 

Inuyasha eyebrows knitted in confusion, then raised as he remembered who he was talking about.

"You mean Kouga? He's a pain in my ass. He constantly bothers Kagome every time we see him, and he continues to call me…" the last part Sesshoumaru didn't exactly hear, Inuyasha said it so low. 

Sesshoumaru leaned in closer to him. "Say again?" 

Inuyasha turned red. "He calls me 'dog-turd'. There, happy now?" 

Sesshoumaru observed his expression before bursting into laughter. Inuyasha stammered a moment, then fell into an uncomfortable silence. Sesshoumaru continued his loud he-haws, totally unaware of Inuyasha's astonished stare. He finally settled down, wiping a tear from his eye. 

He shook his head. "Dog-turd, huh?" 

Inuyasha nodded. Sesshoumaru shook his head again, a rare smile across his face.

"Why haven't you killed him yet?"

"Kagome won't let me." 

This nearly started another set of hysterical chuckles from the otherwise somber demon, but Jakken came up from behind him.

"My Lord," he gasped. Sesshoumaru quickly regained his composure and turned to the more than shocked toad.

"Yes Jakken." 

Jakken came closer to him, whispering so Inuyasha couldn't hear. "There are rumors that a particularly tasty-looking human is coming toward the Tournament grounds."

"So?" 

Jakken faltered at the un-Sesshoumaru-like comment. "They say it's a miko, followed by a monk and a demon exterminator. There's also a fox child with them." 

Sesshoumaru cursed darkly and stole a glance at Inuyasha. He was already asleep.

"Jakken, this is not good."  


"It gets worse, my lord. The rumors say she flows with the energy of the Shikon Jewel. Almost as if she WAS the jewel. The others are starting to wonder about her."

"Has the wolf demon Kouga heard about this?" 

Jakken thought a moment about the strange request. "No, he hasn't."

"See that he doesn't. And go tell the miko to turn around before she gets killed." 

Jakken turned and left. Sesshoumaru sighed. 'Inuyasha is more trouble than its worth, but as long as we are fighting together, I will make sure to protect his interests.' He returned his gaze to the fire, watching the ears on his brother's head twitch in his sleep. 

"Besides, it's more interesting to have him as an ally anyway.'

--------

SF: Wow, long chapter. I didn't think I had it in me. Well, I've bought a new t. .v Let's see if it works.

{Turns on t. v. It flicks on, then something inside goes pop. Smoke rises out of the back.}  
  
SF: Great! {Kicks t. v.} $300 gone! Oh well, where's the other t. v.? {Its rolled out. SF cuts it on. It flickers, then the picture appears on screen}

SF: Good. Here is the preview to chapter eight

Chapter Eight: Orders, Orders

"Afraid to talk, young one? Afraid to fight?" 

Sesshoumaru turned to look at him, his expression never changing as he dragged Inuyasha down the road.

"We will fight when the time comes. Then we will see who is afraid." 

Reviewer Responses:

Sorrow: I'm coming, I swear!

Next Monday, please go to my bio for a special announcement.


	8. Orders, Orders

{Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, so don't sue me. College has a strict hold on my wallet anyway.}

Vengeance

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Eight: Orders, Orders

"Kagome, please, let him have some air!" Sango said as she desperately tried to help the creature in Kagome's hands. Jakken twisted in her grip, finding it a little more than ironic to find himself in the same position he had acquired with Inuyasha only days ago. Kagome shook him for good measure before letting him go. Jakken shuddered at her feet.

"What?" Kagome yelled at him, causing him to cringe a little. This was worse than Sesshoumaru. Jakken gathered his frayed nerves and spoke, "My lord wishes you to return the way you came."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms across her chest in annoyance, giving him a flash of the scratch. 'So that's why she's behaving so strangely,' he thought to himself. He would have to remember to tell Sesshoumaru later.

"Forget your lord," Kagome replied, returning his thoughts to the matter ahead. Jakken stiffened.

"Lord Inuyasha will not be pleased." 

Kagome stopped, her foot inches from punting the little demon in mid air. "Inuyasha doesn't want me there?" 

Jakken decided to run with this. "No he doesn't. The tournament is too dangerous for such a weak human." 

The fire that lit in her eyes told him in no uncertain words that he goofed.

"'Weak human' huh? Forget him too, then. We're going." 

She walked past a shocked Sango. Miroku reached out to grab her butt as she walked past. A static charge leaped from her to his hand. He jerked away in haste. Kagome looked back at Jakken, a scowl across her face.

"Tell Lord Inuyasha" she said, sarcasm dripping off her words like venom, "That we are coming, whether he likes it or not." Her legs straddled the bike seat. "Weak human," she muttered. "Hm!" 

Jakken stood in front of the bike, hands outstretched. "Don't you understand? The other demon's can sense the power of the Jewel inside you! Lord Sesshoumaru is just trying to keep you from getting eaten." 

Jakken covered his mouth. He goofed again.

"Sesshoumaru, huh?" Kagome said, her head tilted to the side slightly. "I bet Inuyasha has no idea I'm even here, does he? You didn't tell him, did you?" 

Jakken stuttered under her gaze, then seemed to remember that he was a demon and she a human. "So what, girl? My master said stay put, and that's what you'll do!" 

The tire of her bicycle over his head told him otherwise. Jakken groaned as she and the others continued on. Jakken considered making her stop, but thought better of it. He decided to return to the Tournament and inform Sesshoumaru on what happened.

*********

"She's more violent, you say?" Sesshoumaru said. Jakken returned three days later from his task as he and Inuyasha were watching one of the battles in the Tournament. Some poor blue spider monster challenged the Great Demon of the Northern Lands, a powerful dragon named Hitnoinsi. It seemed to be having fun batting the poor spider around. The fight had left the creature long ago. 

Jakken nodded. "There seems to be a cut around her throat." 

Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha, who seemed too enthralled in the fight below to notice them. Sesshoumaru nodded. 'So you've marked her already, Inuyasha? Very good indeed.' Sesshoumaru returned his gaze to Jakken.

"Make sure she gets no further than our camp. No further or you'll suffer." Jakken grimaced and scampered away. 

Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha. "Enjoying the fight, half breed." 

Inuyasha frowned. "Its not even a fight. The spider has long given up. They should stop it. Its too boring anyway." 

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly. "Of course its boring. Its not us. Tomorrow we will fight." 

Inuyasha grinned, cracking his knuckles. "I can't wait."

"Don't do that!" Sesshoumaru said, holding the ear closest to Inuyasha. "That is so disgusting!" 

Inuyasha smirked. He found out two days ago that Sesshoumaru hated it when he cracked his knuckles, so now he did it every chance he got. It was his little way of reminding Sesshoumaru that he was still Inuyasha, despite all of Sesshoumaru's careful training.

"So sorry Sesshoumaru. I forgot how much you hate that."

"I'm sure," Sesshoumaru growled, then returned back to the fight.

"This isn't interesting at all. I'm going back to camp."

"I think I'll join you," Inuyasha said, wincing at a particularly good hit from Hitnoinsi. They turned and walked away from the arena. A figure stepped out of the trees, blocking their path. Both stopped in their tracks, poised and ready to fight. Ryuukossei sighed.

"Don't worry. I don't plan to fight you here. I would rather embarrass you in the ring first." He looked them over thoughtfully. Both wore the same, emotionless expression on their faces. Inuyasha stared at him, silently thanking Sesshoumaru for having enough common sense to teach him this valuable trait in advance. 

"Oh. Don't look so down." Ryuukossei said. He placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. 

"You must be the half breed." 

Inuyasha couldn't help himself. "No shit, Sherlock. What was your first clue?" 

"'Sherlock?'"

He groaned mentally at Ryuukossei's confused expression, but he never let it reach his face. 'I did it AGAIN. Damn!' Ryuukossei shook off his confusion and turned to Sesshoumaru. 

"You must be the first born. Poor pup, scared to fight me alone?" 

Sesshoumaru glared at him, then did the last thing Ryuukossei and Inuyasha thought he would do. He grabbed Inuyasha's arm and continued to walk down the path to camp. Ryuukossei sighed.

"Afraid to talk, young one? Afraid to fight?" 

Sesshoumaru turned to look at him, his expression never changing as he dragged Inuyasha down the road.

"We will fight when the time comes. Then we will see who is afraid." 

Ryuukossei laughed as they walked off. Sesshoumaru hoped Jakken could keep Inuyasha's human at bay long enough for him to come up with a plan.

--------

Sango: SF is at work at the moment. She should be back by the time you get to the author's notes. They're after you push the purple button.

Reviews:

Dark Millenia: By the time this fic is over, Sesshou will have a lot more than his little brother to handle.

Jessica: I just knew someone was going to ask that question. Let me see if I can explain it to you: I work swing shifts, which means that some days I work in the morning, others I work at night. Then I go to school between that. On TOP of that, I babysit a three year old ball of energy nearly EVERY day. When I finally get to bed, I dream strange things. These fics are my dreams.

Eartha: I do too! I hate that those two jackasses fight! It's so pointless! Whatever happened to brotherly love?

Shandrial: Then you will really love chapter nine. Aw, hell, you're gonna love the whole series!

Amigurl: Woah. Chill. Here's your dose. {::pops chapter into ff.net::} There, all better now? ;)

Sorrow: I'm so glad you like it! Thanks so much!

Glory230: Thank you! I'm so glad you like it. This fic gets so much love!

Emme: I love the siblings relationship. It only gets better in the other parts of the series. Love is a wonderful thing.


	9. Please Read!

Striking Falcon: These are my author's notes, to make sure everyone knows exactly what's going on.  
  
#1. The scratch around Kagome's neck:  
  
The scratch goes from one end of her collar bone, around the base of her throat, to the other side. It's rather thin, and not life threatening. Inuyasha didn't actually mean to cut himself, but since he did, he put a ward on her to protect her from other creatures in his absence. However, it starts to affect Kagome in a strange, unpredicted way. Myouga will try to explain, but Sesshoumaru will explain in the end.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Why would I explain anything to them for you?  
  
Striking Falcon: (eyes pleading) Because I asked you to! Besides, you're not such a bad guy, after all! I think its sweet of you to care so much for Rin.  
  
Sesshoumaru: (snorts)  
  
Striking Falcon: (giggiling) You sound like Inuyasha!  
  
Sesshoumaru: (yelling) I do NOT sound like that worthless half breed!  
  
Inuyasha: (slamming the door off the hinge in his haste to get in the room) Worthless half breed? What do you know, you stupid-!  
  
(Battle cries are yelled and the two start to fight. Striking Falcon sighes.)  
  
Striking Falcon: (shaking her head in disgust) Well, looks like those two won't be any help. (looks at the door sadly. Its hanging on by a nail) Someone remind me later to get Inuyasha to fix that. Anyway, back to explaining.  
  
#2. Sesshoumaru's blue potion:  
  
The blue potion used on Inuyasha is to give him a little power boost. His normal powers are the same, his body has just changed to be able to handle his demon blood better and survive a little longer in battle. The marks on his face and body are just like Sesshoumaru's, except Sesshy's are light and dark purple and Inu's are light and dark blue. The blue potion also helps Inu in Sesshy's training, the better to do something completely unexpected at the end...  
  
If anything else needs explaining, let me know and I promise to get with you.  
  
(glares at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, who are STILL fighting.)  
  
Striking Falcon: (shaking her head and walking under the destroyed door.) I'm going to leave them here. Oh yeah, here's the preview to the next chapter. (slaps wide screen tv and leaves.)  
  
Chapter Nine: Fight or Flight  
  
"Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!"  
  
Inuyasha leaned in closer to Kouga's face.  
  
"You hear that? They want your blood and Kagome's not here to say different." 


	10. Flight or Fight

{Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, so don't sue me. College has a strict hold on my wallet anyway.}

Vengeance

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Nine: Flight or Fight

"Kagome, are you sure you're ok?" Sango asked. Kagome had become increasingly violent since Inuyasha's absence and Sango was becoming worried. Shippou curled up in Kagome's lap, enjoying the fire and the feel of her fingers stroking his ears. Kagome sighed.

"I think I'm just sleep deprived," Kagome said, using her free hand to rub her tired eyes. She had to admit that even she was a little worried. Her dreams were becoming clearer and she knew she had to get to Inuyasha. She still couldn't remember the end of them, but the rest was enough to keep her in a constant state of panic. Sango rested her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"You miss him, don't you?" 

Kagome smiled weakly. "Is it that obvious?" 

"It is to Jakken." 

Sango and Kagome burst into giggles. Miroku gave them an odd stare, then returned to his cooking, cursing the lack of sufficient light. Sango inspected the scratch around Kagome's neck.

"It's healing nicely. Soon it will be completely gone." 

Kagome sighed. "Then I'm glad we're so close to the Demon Tournaments. I don't know exactly what he did, but I'd rather Inuyasha be around when it goes away." 

Sango nodded in agreement and turned back to the fire before Miroku totally burned dinner. Men, they are so useless sometimes. Kagome sighed and leaned against a nearby tree. Tomorrow they would arrive at the Tournament and hundreds of demons from all over Japan could watch her thoroughly bless out Inuyasha for stealing her jewel shard and leaving her behind. She smiled at the thought and nodded off.

********

"Today we have a special treat," the announcer for the tournament said to the crowd.

"The Western Lands are fighting two separate battles. First: Lord Sesshoumaru verses Lady Kanaia, Water God of the East!" 

The crowd cheered as Sesshoumaru walked to the bottom of the crater. Inuyasha snorted. This water god didn't look like a water god. It looked more like a sprite. It was a small female with little gossamer-like wings. Inuyasha snorted again. 'This is going to be so boring.'

Never judge others by appearances.

Kanaia gave Sesshoumaru quite a challenge, much to Inuyasha's astonishment. The water god ducked his every advance and even managed to get in a few punches to his face and ribs. Inuyasha smiled.

"I know Fluffy's hopping mad," Inuyasha muttered. 

Jakken scowled. "My lord will finish her off and make you eat your words." 

Inuyasha looked down at him from his propped up hand. "I never said he wouldn't win. I just said he was getting more of a fight than he expected." 

Jakken snorted. 

Inuyasha grinned. "I'm rubbing off on you Jakken." 

Jakken scowled and scampered away to finish an order of Sesshoumaru's. Inuyasha shook his head in the toad's direction and watched the last of the fight. 

Just as the water god thought she had the upper hand, Sesshoumaru landed a solid punch to her ribs. Kanaia stumbled backward, a grimace marring her pretty features. Sesshoumaru rose to his feet, allowing his sheer size to intimidate the small girl. Kanaia straightened.

"Lowly dog. I'll teach you how to behave around a lady." 

She charged at him, her lips pulled back against her teeth in a snarl. Sesshoumaru stepped aside just in time and elbowed her in the back as she rushed past. Kanaia crumpled to the ground. Sesshoumaru kneeled down and yanked her up by her hair. A few well placed blows to her sides and head were all it took for her to surrender. Sesshoumaru gave a small smile and dropped her. He walked out of the crater and beside Inuyasha. As the announcer started the next fight, Sesshoumaru regarded his abnormally silent brother.

"Well, Inuyasha. What do you think?" 

Inuyasha scowled. "I think you beat up a girl." 

Sesshoumaru frowned. "She is a demon."

"She's a girl. You didn't have to pound her like that."  


"You would not?" 

Inuyasha thought about it a moment. "I guess I would have." 

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Good. I thought for a moment you were going soft." 

Inuyasha looked at him for a moment. "Where did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" 

"'Going soft'?" 

Sesshoumaru looked away for a moment. "I heard you say it one time while you were talking to Sakura."

"I'm shocked you know her name."

"I did not until you asked. Maybe I should ask all my servants their names." 

Inuyasha stared at him as if he grew another head. 'Sesshoumaru, interested in humans? Somebody tell me I'm dreaming?' Sesshoumaru tapped his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, you are next." 

Inuyasha walked to the edge of the crater, waiting to see who his opponent was.

"Now we have the second battle of the Western Land. Remember, if either fighter is defeated, then they both are disqualified. On to the fight. Lord Inuyasha verses Lord Kouga of the Higher Mountains." Kouga stepped to the edge of the crater. A gong sounded, and Inuyasha and Kouga started their trek to the bottom of the crater. Inuyasha stood still as Kouga poised himself.

"Dog Turd, what are you doing here?" 

Inuyasha regarded him with Sesshoumaru's expressionless face. "You don't hear very well, do you retard? I'm one of the Lords of the Western Lands." 

Kouga snorted. "Yeah right. Sesshoumaru is, but you are just a worthless bastard. Where's my woman?" 

Before Inuyasha could tell him exactly what he thought about Kouga calling Kagome his 'woman', the gong sounded again, starting the fight. Kouga threw the first punch, and was more than surprised when Inuyasha dodged it with ease. Inuyasha snickered and dodged him again. Kouga was starting to get more than a little frustrated. 

"Fight me, or are you scared?" 

Inuyasha remembered when such a taunt would have sent him rocketing toward Kouga, but today was a different day. He merely smiled good naturedly at him, as though he were a small child, and continued to dodge his advances. Kouga growled and reached for Inuyasha's throat.

"Fight me!" he bellowed. Inuyasha reached out and grabbed Kouga's arm, catching him completely off guard.

"If you insist." 

Inuyasha swung Kouga over his head and into the ground beside him with a thump. Kouga stammered under the blow, struggling to regain his breath.

"What the hell?" 

Inuyasha grinned at him, enjoying the astonished look on Kouga's face. "What's the matter wolfie? Bit off more than you could chew?" 

Kouga growled and made a move to stand up, but Inuyasha lifted him again and slammed him on his other side. 

"I'm getting bored, Kouga." 

Kouga started to growl again, but Inuyasha lifted him by his arm and punched Kouga in the ribs. Kouga crumpled against him, pain shooting up his side. 

"Kagome won't let you hurt me. Any moment now she'll subdue you." 

Inuyasha's grin widened impossibly as he raised Kouga to his face. "Kagome's not here, asshole." 

Kouga took in the meaning of his words for a moment, then used the opportunity to kick Inuyasha in the ribs. Inuyasha grimaced slightly, but released him. Kouga rolled a few feet away from him before stopping himself. He stood up, expecting Inuyasha to spew a few choice words in his direction. Instead Inuyasha stood there waiting, the same deadpan look on his face. Kouga regarded him for a moment before his eyes widened. 

"You look different, dog breath." 

Inuyasha smiled. "So good of you to notice. Now let's get this over with before the crowd becomes restless." 

Inuyasha charged forward with a speed Kouga didn't normally associate with the half demon. Inuyasha appeared in front of him, then disappeared entirely. Kouga spun in a circle, searching frantically for some sign of Inuyasha. A blow to the back of his head sent him reeling to the ground. Another blow to his ribs knocked the wind out of him. Kouga rolled on his back, just in time to see Inuyasha crouch over him, claws pointed to his jugular.

"Any last words, Kouga?" 

Kouga swallowed, but remained motionless. He would not beg this lowly creature for his life.

"Winner: The Western Lands for the second time today." 

The crowd cheered their appreciation, but Inuyasha refused to move. 

"Will the Western Lands show mercy, or put the Higher Mountains out of his misery?" 

The crowd hushed a moment before rallying a chant. It started as a low rumble, but quickly became frenzied.

"Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!" 

Inuyasha leaned in closer to Kouga's face.

"You hear that? They want your blood and Kagome's not here to say different." 

A sudden breeze wiped the smile off his face. 'What the-?' Kouga could smell it too and looked at Inuyasha.

"I thought you said she wasn't here?" 

Inuyasha scowled. "It's the ribbon in my hair," he replied, not believing a word of it. One look at Kouga told him that he didn't believe it either. The two studied each other before Inuyasha rose to his feet. Two flashes could be seen leaving the crater, one white and the other brown. The crowd sat in silence for a moment before realizing their entertainment was gone. Sesshoumaru groaned in frustration, then his nose caught what attracted them. Shaking his head, he turned to follow them as the announcer found his voice.

"Well, my fellow demons. I guess the Western Lands chose mercy."

-------

SF: Well, that was interesting. I'm so proud of you, Inuyasha. You handled Kouga like a professional.

Inuyasha: {::scowling but pleased::} Keh. I always handle Kouga. I didn't do a thing different-

Kagome: Except fight calmer and not curse through the entire battle.

SF: I agree.

Kagome: Hey SF, when are you coming out of the rafters?  
  
SF: When Sesshou stops looking for me. Jeez, can't he take a joke? The preview to chapter ten is below.

Oh yeah, if you're wondering why I'm up here, look at chapter 6 of 'How to Train a Taiyoukai.'

Chapter Ten: Two Faced

Inuyasha looked down and blushed again, taking a step back and releasing Kagome. Kagome blushed and looked down, choosing instead to look at the jewel shard.

"For another, what mark?" Kouga hollered, yanking Kagome's white shirt to her waist. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha growled in warning. Before Kouga could find what he was looking for, a flash of white appeared and Sesshoumaru landed between them. He knocked Kouga to the ground in front of him and Kagome back into Inuyasha's arms behind him.

"Starting trouble, Higher Mountains?" Sesshoumaru asked, glaring down at Kouga.

Reviews:

Destination: Thanks for the love! 

Animegirl: Believe it or not, 'Little Falcon' is what my grandfather calls me. I'm part native american, so that explains that. The 'Striking' part has something to do with my love for Chinese food and the weird way I steal some from my dad. He's such a sucker!

Sorrow: I'm coming with more shortly. I even have certain plans for the ending.

Eartha: Thank you! I hope the fight was interesting!

Kagome look-alike: Thank you!

Shandrial: Well, sorry to disappoint you, but that wasn't Kagome, just in case you didn't realize it from above. Don't worry, though. Kouga gets his anyway, don't you agree?

Cristal Tears: I like that chapter too! I have a favorite chapter in each story and Kouga calling Inu 'dog turd' was funny when I first heard it, so I asked Sesshou what he thought. He hasn't stopped laughing yet.

For anyone who's interested, I'm also at fiction press.net under 'Purity Unbound'. Oh yeah, just in case anyone's wondering, I'm a girl.


	11. Two Faced

{Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, so don't sue me. College has a strict hold on my wallet anyway.}

Vengeance

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Ten: Two Faced

"What was that?" Miroku asked. A light rustling a few yards away caught his attention. He and Sango move in front of Kagome, while she dismounted her bike to see over their shoulders. A familiar voice shouted to them through the trees.

"Kagome! My love! How are you?" 

Miroku and Sango sighed and stepped to the side, leaving Shippou in their place. Kagome groaned, her hand traveling to her neck. She had long since changed out of the blue tube top, a red halter replacing it. She decided to keep the white shirt over it. Now she was more than thankful for that little bit of prudence. Kouga burst through the trees, coming closer with every footstep.

"Kagome! I'm so pleased to see-" 

One instant he was there, the next instant Kagome was yanked unceremoniously back and up, seeming to somersault in the air above her friends' heads. Kagome could see nothing but sky in front of her, but one glance sideways brought something interesting to her attention. Whoever it was had white hair, a familiar blue ribbon holding the strands together. She landed softly, but the arms around her waist refused to let go. Kagome felt something drop around her neck.

"Sorry I took it Kagome. Seems I didn't need it after all." 

She spun around to berate her 'protector' when the sight of him froze the words in her throat.

"Inuyasha?" 

Inuyasha smiled down at her, knowing full well what was keeping him from being sat.

"Impressed?" 

Kagome could only stare in amazement as she took in his appearance. The white kimono was awe inspiring enough, but his face was a different kettle of fish. Sango and the others left Kouga standing where he was, choosing instead to get a good look at their changed companion. 

Inuyasha allowed them to stare for a moment before speaking: "Well, is anyone going to say how much they missed me?" 

Shippou launched at him, landing on his shoulders. He gave Inuyasha's head a fierce hug before settling behind his ears. Sango and Miroku made a move toward him, but were stopped by Kagome's ranting voice.

"How much we missed you? You jerk! We've worried about you for two weeks and you have the nerve to ask if we missed you! You could have told us where you were going!" Kagome yelled, the look she got before she hollered 'sit' etched across her face. Inuyasha cringed a little before finding his voice.

"I didn't have to tell you a damn thing! You aren't supposed to be here!" Inuyasha looked around. "Where is that stupid flea, any way?" 

Myouga jumped from Kagome's shoulder to sit beside his favorite rosary bead. "My lord, I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen." 

"She wouldn't have known the way here if it hadn't been for you!" 

Myouga gulped.

"Excuse me," Kouga piped in. Everyone ignored him, waiting for the fight to get to the good part.

"Never mind Myouga, why didn't you tell us about this? We could have helped!" 

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah right, like I need help from some w…"

"If you say 'weak human' I swear I'll say the 's' word!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Excuse me."

"Oh yes I would! I heard that same speech from Jakken, and I didn't let him get away with it either."

"Excuse me."

"Jakken! You mean Sesshoumaru knew you were coming?!"

"I guess so. While I'm thinking about it, what is this mark you put on my neck, Inuyasha? I know its more than something for my protection!" 

Inuyasha blushed. "It's nothing." 

"Nothing my-"

"EXCUSE ME!!!!!" Kouga thundered. Everyone turned to look at him curiously.

"Yes Kouga?" Kagome said. 

Kouga marched forward. "For one thing, get your arms off my woman, dog breath." 

Inuyasha looked down and blushed again, taking a step back and releasing Kagome. Kagome blushed and looked down, choosing instead to look at the jewel shard.

"For another, what mark?" Kouga hollered, yanking Kagome's white shirt to her waist. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha growled in warning. Before Kouga could find what he was looking for, a flash of white appeared and Sesshoumaru landed between them. He knocked Kouga to the ground in front of him and Kagome back into Inuyasha's arms behind him.

"Starting trouble, Higher Mountains?" Sesshoumaru asked, glaring down at Kouga. 

Kouga stood up and brushed himself off.

"What business is it of yours, Western Lands? If you must know, that dog turd has my woman." 

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to laugh. "That is a Western Lord you are referring to, and the woman you speak of: Does she know she's yours?"

"Yes."

"Has she agreed with you?" 

Kouga stopped to consider the question. "Well she doesn't-"

"I've heard enough. Be gone, Higher Mountain, or you'll have us both to deal with." 

Kouga stared at Sesshoumaru then Kagome, who made no move to leave Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha's right hand rested on the Tetsusaiga, waiting on Kouga's next move. Kouga sighed. He couldn't fight the both of them, not after the beating he took off Inuyasha earlier. Kouga turned around and sauntered off, making sure they knew he was leaving of his own accord. Sesshoumaru turned to look at Kagome.

"You hurt, human?" 

Kagome stared at him in shock. 'Sesshoumaru…asking about my health?' She shook her head. 

"No, I'm fine." 

Sesshoumaru sighed regretfully, then looked at Inuyasha. "And you?" 

Inuyasha snorted in answer. Sesshoumaru regarded him a moment, then burst into breathless laughter. Everyone but Inuyasha looked at him in amazement as the demon lord sank to both knees, his laughter swirling around them on the wind. Inuyasha growled slightly, grumbling something about killing him slowly…

"Sorry, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru gasped, finally getting under control. Kagome hadn't left Inuyasha's side, Miroku had long joined Sesshoumaru's laughing fit (but for different reasons), Sango's jaw was still on the floor, and Shippou and Myouga stared as if some wind would come along any moment and blow this illusion away. 

"You were right. He does call you 'dog turd'." 

Inuyasha shook his head disapprovingly as Sesshoumaru's shoulders continued to shake.

"It's great you can take such pleasure in my misery." 

Sesshoumaru smiled, taking the others surprise levels to a whole new high. "You should have killed him when you had the chance. Well, at least he's disqualified." 

Kagome shot Inuyasha a horrid look 'Oh great, Fluffy. You just had to open your big mouth.'

"What is he talking about?" Kagome asked. 

Inuyasha stared in to the distance. "I don't have a clue."

"You'd better start talking before I say-"

"He and Kouga were about to finish a match when they both caught wind of you. Inuyasha won, and could have killed him." Sesshoumaru raised his head to stare at the clouds. "He didn't though. I would have." 

Inuyasha cringed again. 'This is it. She's gonna be so mad.' However, her reaction wasn't what he expected at all.

"Inuyasha, you sweetheart!" she cooed as she reached up to kiss one of the stripes on his cheek. Inuyasha blushed as Sesshoumaru burst into another fit of giggles. This time his wasn't alone, as Sango, Miroku and the others laughed at Inuyasha's embarrassment. Kagome ignored them.

"Inuyasha, that was the nicest thing you've done in a long time! Sparing Kouga like that!" She kissed him again and he turned another shade darker. "Who would have guessed you were such a sweetie!"

"Yeah Inuyasha," Miroku said. "Who would have guessed?" 

This earned another howl from the group as Kagome continued her admiration for Inuyasha's mercy. Sesshoumaru finally stood up, eying Inuyasha with obvious amusement.

"Well, if Kagome is through with her little outburst," giggles from Sango and Miroku "then I believe we can head to camp."

---------

Sesshou: SF is trying to comfort her muse at the moment. The little brat is crying, for some reason.

SF: {::offstage::} Watch what you call her, asswipe!

{Sesshou growls, then smiles wickedly at the audience.}

Sesshou: I love it when she does that. Excuse me.

{Disappears backstage. All is quiet until-}

SF: {::o/s::} GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!!!!!!

{Some growling then}

SF: {::still o/s::} I said-

{All is quiet again. SF's muse comes onstage.}

SF's muse: The bad dog demon is trying to eat SF.

{All blink, then Inu goes backstage. He returns seconds later, blushing.}  
  
Inuyasha: Um, SF's busy. Come back after chapter eleven. You can push the purple button now.


	12. The Gathering

{Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, so don't sue me. College has a strict hold on my wallet anyway.}

Vengeance

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Eleven: The Gathering

Inuyasha poked the fire with a stick, stealing a glance at Sesshoumaru every so often. Kagome and the others had returned to camp with them. When Kagome heard the real story of what happened, she was a little upset.

*****************

"So you WERE going to kill him?" she asked him, her hands on her hips. Kouga had ripped her white shirt in his haste, so now she was stuck with her halter top and shorts. Inuyasha kept blushing every time his gaze fell somewhere it shouldn't, but he had enough sense not to let Kagome catch him looking. Kagome tapped her foot expectantly. 

"Well?" 

Sesshoumaru chuckled low enough for Inuyasha to hear. "Behaving like a mate already, is she not little brother?"

Inuyasha scowled in his direction, but not before Kagome reached down and jerked his face to hers. Her breath danced on his cheek and he blushed again. Sesshoumaru glanced at Shippou and gave him a small smile before the both of them fell into laughter. Sango and Miroku shrugged.

"Must be a demon thing."

Kagome ignored them, her focus on the red-faced demon in front of her. Inuyasha's ears flattened to his skull.

"I asked you a question." 

Inuyasha scowled, but the blush didn't leave his face. "I could have killed him before I came to you, you know." 

Kagome looked away for a moment, considering this new piece of information, before returning her intense gaze to his.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." 

She released him and returned her hands to her hips. Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru, then Shippou. He received the response he wanted from Shippou, the little kit freezing mid laugh. However, when Sesshoumaru picked him up and out of reach of Inuyasha's temper, he started his laughter anew, with added gusto. Inuyasha groaned. 'Now everyone's out to get me.' Kagome scattered his fantasies of ripping both demons apart with a kiss on his forehead.

"I won't S. I. T. you for the remainder of the time we're here," she said, arranging her sleeping bag a few feet from Sango's pallet. 

"But you'd better believe you've earned enough to land you on the other side of the world." 

Shippou cracked up again, this time with Sango and Miroku joining him. They listened all week to Kagome grumble about how much trouble Inuyasha was in, and it seemed she was making good on her threat. Sesshoumaru looked confused.

"What does she mean by 'sit you'?"

*****************

Kagome and the others were asleep, leaving Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Jakken and Myouga to plan the next day.

"We really must find Kagome something different to wear while she's here," Sesshoumaru said. He remembered what Jakken told him earlier in the week, and knew the other demons were on the lookout for her. 

"Jakken, see if you can find her suitable clothing." 

Jakken scampered off, no longer surprised by his master's strange behavior over the past week. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Fluffy, what's wrong with you? Are you sick or something?" 

Sesshoumaru regarded him strangely, like he didn't know either, then shook his head.

"As long as you and I are allies, I will do my best to protect yours. That includes the kit and the miko you seem to favor." 

Inuyasha blushed. "What are you babbling about?"

"I know about the mark." 

Inuyasha's brain came to a full stop at that one. "Huh?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Even though it's gone, I can still sense it. Don't worry, half-breed. I approve." 

Inuyasha found enough of his senses to mutter something about "not needing his fucking approval" before jumping in the tree above Kagome. Sesshoumaru chuckled again before launching himself in the branches above him. He watched Inuyasha for a while before he realized something that made him shudder in disgust. 'It's kind of nice not having to fight him. I don't even think I want the Tetsusaiga anymore.' 

Sesshoumaru sighed in long suffering before drifting off to sleep.

******* 

The rest of the week was spent fighting and watching the rest of the tournament. Kagome left the jewel shards in the jar back at Kaede's, but now that Inuyasha had given her back the necklace it seemed leaving the jar behind was useless. Kagome sighed, fingering the kimono Sesshoumaru had given her. It was a pale blue, almost white, with embroidered cherry blossoms decorating the fabric. Sango pulled her hair in the traditional style before she was allowed to move around outside the camp. Even then, she had to stay in close proximity of the others. When they were busy, Jakken was assigned to stay with her, much to his disappointment. 

Today was no different. 

She and Sango stood at the top of the crater, watching Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru participate in one of the many fights. Jakken fluttered around then like a cranky mother hen, warning any demon that came close that they were under the Western Lands protection. A few thought to ignore him, but one look at Kagome caused them to reconsider it, even though the jewel shard at her throat was very tempting. She and Sango found themselves extremely bored. They still cheered for them, but it seemed like a waste of breath since every demon they faced they defeated. 

"Like a machine." Kagome whispered. Sango turned to her.

"What?" 

Kagome shook the cobwebs out of her head. "Oh. Just watching them." 

Sango sighed and returned her attention to the crater. "It's weird watching them fight together, isn't it?" 

Kagome nodded, remembering something even weirder. 

***********

She still had the nightmares, but instead of waking up to Shippou's worried squeaks, she now woke up to two dog demons intently staring at her. She screamed the first night, reaching for her bow and arrows before she could think. Sesshoumaru's hand rested on one shoulder, and Inuyasha's hand rested on the other.

"Kagome, its us," Inuyasha whispered, shaking her gently. She blinked at him for a moment, before lowering her head. 

"Sorry."

"You were scared. You didn't know who it was," Sesshoumaru said, shocking the both of them with his gentle tone. Kagome didn't know which was the most disturbing, how much they looked alike, or how out of character they were both behaving. Inuyasha blinked before pulling her to him. 

"Come on. It might help you to sleep in the tree with me." 

Before Kagome could protest, she was up in the air, landing in the branches with a soft thump. As Inuyasha adjusted his haori around her, she stole a glance at Sesshoumaru. He gazed up at her, gave her a knowing smile and walked back to his tree.

"Inuyasha, why is Sesshoumaru so…different?"

Inuyasha shrugged behind her. "I don't know. He said something about us being allies for the time being, but I feel like something has changed. Like _he's_ changed." 

Kagome yawned and snuggled closer to his chest, scattering his thoughts so badly he nearly didn't hear what she said before she went to sleep.

"I bet he doesn't even want the Tetsusaiga anymore." 

Inuyasha waited until her heartbeat slowed and her breath evened in sleep before giving her statement a low snort. Brushing his lips against her temple gently before closing his eyes, he whispered, 

"Yeah right. That'll be the day I finally tell you I love you."

Now every night she had the nightmare, she expected to see the both of them, like two angels waiting to comfort her. She hugged them both tightly, taking them by complete surprise, until she calmed down enough to fall back to sleep. Seems like neither of them could refuse a girl in distress.

***********

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru came back up the side of the crater, covered in blood. The Fire God they fought didn't want to give up, so they had to kill him before the fight could be finished. Neither brother really minded, but Inuyasha worried a little about Kagome seeing so much blood. They came to a stop beside her and Sango, waiting for her to speak.

"Great job, guys!" she said, coming to a stop before hugging them. Sango stood beside her, grimacing.

"Ew. Go bathe." 

Inuyasha shook his head in amusement as he and Sesshoumaru turned to do as they were told. They headed for a set of springs, each dragging their stained robes in the water with them.

"Inuyasha, have you wondered about Kagome's dream?" 

Inuyasha nodded his head, rubbing his slippers together in an effort to get them clean.

"She says she can't remember the whole dream, just you and me fighting someone and wining. The guy we're fighting in it sounds a lot like Ryuukosssei." 

Sesshoumaru nodded, using the time to untie his hair. Rin had given him a memento also. It was a little strip of her dress, cleaner than it usually was, but still filled with her scent. Inuyasha didn't need his reminder anymore, but kept both the red sash and the blue ribbon on him at all times. 

"Then why does she scream both our names in the end if we win?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha was going to correct him, saying that it was his name and not them both, when he thought about it. 'That is a real good question,' he told himself. He frowned at the little voice that said that. 

"I don't know."

"Maybe we should take her dream as a warning." 

Inuyasha nodded before ducking his head underwater.

********

"Sesshoumaru has such nice hair, Inuyasha," Sango called to him across the fire. 

"It's too bad Kagome's stuck with you." 

Inuyasha growled at her, then blushed when Kagome hugged him from behind. 

"That's ok, Sango. You have your fun. You don't have cute little doggy ears to play with." 

Sesshoumaru chuckled at Inuyasha's more than embarrassed face. Seems Kagome had a power over his brother he couldn't match.

Both girls were busy brushing both demons' hair, and they hadn't even asked. The second they sat down, Sango and Kagome came up from behind and got to work. Inuyasha closed his eyes as Kagome scratched behind his ears.

"My ears are not cute," he growled, a satisfied rumble starting in his chest. The others laughed in amusement at his obvious pleasure.

"Sure, sure." Kagome sang, but continued the blessed scratching. Sesshoumaru shook his head, then turned as Sango whispered in his ear.

"Would you like me to scratch behind your ears, demon?" 

Sesshoumaru scowled and turned away, his posture saying in no certain terms that the demon exterminator's life would be short-lived if she did. Sango sighed and continued her brushing, giggling at Inuyasha. He was now fully relaxed and leaning on Kagome to the point where if something went askew, she would fall with Inuyasha on top of her. 

Which is exactly what happened. 

Miroku came up from behind and yanked Kagome's foot out from under her, sending her straight to the ground. Inuyasha spun around and caught her, but couldn't stop their rapid decent. They landed in the dirt with an oomph. Sango tossed one of her brushes at the laughing monk.

"Miroku! You pervert! How could you?" 

Sesshoumaru and Shippou were laughing too hard to help the poor man. Sango scowled as Miroku rubbed the bump on his head.

"What if Kagome is hurt?" 

Something like a growl caught their attention as they looked back. Inuyasha was staring back at them, but he wasn't the source of it. Their gaze turned to Sesshoumaru, who looked just as clueless. Suddenly Inuyasha was launched into the air, a streak of shimmering blue flying out from under him toward the monk. Miroku found his senses and ran before small fingers could wrap around his throat.

"WHY YOU PERV-COME BACK HERE MIROKU!!!" Kagome screamed as she chased the man into the forest. The others looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Inuyasha stood up and brushed himself off.

"I'd better go catch her before she kills him," he said before disappearing into the trees. Sango sighed and returned to Sesshoumaru's head.

"I'll never understand them." 

Sesshoumaru leaned back against her chest, catching Sango off guard. "Inuyasha really cares for the girl, and it seems his mark is still affecting her." 

Sango looked down at him, his eyes closed as if he were asleep. "What was that mark anyway?"

"If he hasn't told her, then I won't tell you."

"Such loyalty for someone you don't like, demon." 

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I never said anything about loyalty." 

Sango decided to return to the subject. "But its something good, right?" 

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, the sudden dept of them making Sango's heart stop. "Yes. Good for them, anyway."

Sango regarded him a moment, then heard what he said. "Why do you care all of a sudden?" 

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes again as Sango caught her breath. "I don't really, but if she must be human, then I would rather he be with her than that undead miko he chases around. Besides, Kagome is a lot more powerful than she is." Sango nodded her agreement to his former statement, then gasped as the latter caught her attention.

"What do you mean more powerful?"

Sesshoumaru opened one eye before nudging his head against her. 

"You will see." 

Sango took the hint and started brushing his hair again, silently wishing her heart would stop beating so fast.

-----------

SF: {::coming onstage::} Jerk! The next time you kiss me without my permission, I'll stuff a lightening bolt up your ass!

{Sesshou follows behind her, a smug smile on his face. Lipstick stains his lips. The rest of the Inuyasha cast burst into laughs as SF and Sesshou argue.}

Sesshou: I do as I please.

SF: Not to me, you selfish- {::Sesshou's growl stops the insult. SF flicks Sesshou off::}

SF: You're still a jerk.

Sesshou: You're still a bitch.

SF: Whatever. You can't beat this bitch.

{Sesshou grabs SF by the waist.}

Sesshou: {::growling in SF's face::} Care to test that theory?

SF: {::struggling to get away::} Move, Sesshou! I have a job to do! {Sesshou releases SF} Thank you. Anyway, here's the preview to chapter eleven and responses.

Chapter Twelve: Attempted Kidnappings and Other Such Fluff

Sesshoumaru looked down at the both of them, watching them, before realizing something: He'd never felt more complete in his life. 

Responses:

Cristal Tears: Kouga is going to mess with Inuyasha until the end, I assure you. I don't know why he can't get it through his thick skull to get a life. 

Kagome look-alike: Everyone loves a good fight!

Animegirlll: Inu's speed is more an effect of Sesshou's training than the blue potion. All the blue potion really does is change what Inu looks like and helps him do something unexpected near the end of the fic. My update schedule is on my bio page.

Eartha: Thanks for the time!

Yusuke: Thanks for the review! Here's chapters ten and eleven!

Shandrial: Not even Kouga is dumb enough to try to take on the great taiyoukai.

Dark Millenia: This entire series is going to last for a while, so don't worry about a thing!

Badgerwolf: Kouga makes himself a nuisance throughout the series.


	13. Attempted Kidnappings and Other Such Flu...

{Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, so don't sue me. College has a strict hold on my wallet anyway.}

Vengeance

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Twelve: Attempted Kidnappings and Other Such Fluff

Ryuukossei approached the campsite, sniffing the air for any signs of the girl. She was here recently, but she had left before he got there. Ryuukossei sighed. He figured the girl could be perfect bait for the halfling, but how to catch Sesshoumaru was a different matter. He looked around, sniffing the air before giving up and turning back to the tournament. He would just have to find another way to defeat the brothers.

Kagome sat in a tree above Ryuukossei, watching him with a little more than interest in her steel gray eyes. She had walked away from Jakken, trying to escape his ever moving mouth, and returned to camp to get some rest. She awoke with a cold chill and an urge to move to a large, thickly leaved tree. When she reached it, her arms lifted and her legs vaulted her to the nearest branch. Her hands grabbed hold of it and she swung herself up and to the next one, moving with a speed she didn't know she had. When she was high enough to see the camp as a whole, she stopped to wonder about her sudden burst of power. Kagome grasped the tree as the wind was knocked out of her from behind. She turned around to see her attacker, but there was nothing there. She looked down and almost screamed. Kagome's hand clamped over her mouth, as if it knew if she did the others wouldn't get to her in time. She watched as the man in her nightmare walked into the campsite, looking around as if searching for something. 

Or someone. 

Kagome steeled herself from the shudder that was creeping up on her as he stopped under her tree. He sniffed again, looked one more time, and walked away. Kagome sat there for what felt like forever, then started to climb. The power that got her up there seemed to forget that she might need it to get down. It took her a lot longer to get to the ground than to leave it, and by then she was starting to wonder what the hell was going on with her. Kagome could hear Sango's voice in the distance calling her. She looked around one more time, allowing her newfound sense of preservation time to scan her surroundings before running to reach the older girl.

**********

"This has got to be the dumbest, the absolute DUMBEST thing you've ever done, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. He was standing above Kagome, his hands on his hips. Kagome was sitting on the ground, back at the campsite, her eyes more interested in the ground than the boy screaming at her. He huffed and grabbed her chin, raising her eyes to his.

"What possessed you to do something so fucking STUPID?" 

Kagome eyes watered slightly. "I said I was sorry, ok?" she said, her voice thick. 

Sesshoumaru walked over to them, noting to himself the feeling of déjà vu the little scene in front of him was causing. "Inuyasha, please. She's alright, she said she was sorry, and you're making her cry." 

Kagome stared at him in open mouthed disbelief. Sesshoumaru…defending her from Inuyasha? This was too weird to be real.

Inuyasha hadn't meant to make her cry, so he decided to shoot the messenger instead of causing Kagome further pain.

"Who asked you?" 

Sesshoumaru steeled himself. He knew this would happen. "No one, but there is no need for you to behave like a monster."

"Behave like a- This is none of your business!"

"Inuyasha, please…" Kagome stood between them, her hands on their chests.

"Kagome stay out of it! What place do you have telling me how to talk to my-"

"Your WHAT?" Sesshoumaru hissed. He'd had enough, and Inuyasha's temper was causing him to forget his mouth.

Inuyasha stopped mid sentence. Sesshoumaru had stopped him from saying something extremely stupid. He nodded his head in respect and thanks, then leaped into the distance, leaving them behind. Kagome watched him until all she could see was forest, then cried on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Sango and Shippou came to them, trying to comfort her. Sesshoumaru stood still, allowing Kagome to totally soak his robes. 'I'm definitely going to have to wash this when she's through.' 

Sango patted Kagome's head. "Look, Kagome. He's just worried. You know what Inuyasha is like when he's worried about you. Whoever it was could have hurt you." 

Kagome looked at Sango, tears streaming down her face. "I didn't want to worry anyone. I just got so tired of Jakken's harping. I had to get away." Kagome went back to crying in Sesshoumaru's haori. Sango sighed and wrapped her arms around the back of her, enfolding her in a demon/demon exterminator sandwich. Sesshoumaru stared at them in astonishment. 'Is it a good thing to have the two of them trust me like this?' He watched as Shippou settled himself onto Kagome's shoulder, stroking what he could see of her cheek. Sesshoumaru's gaze fell to Sango, whose head was settled in the middle of Kagome's shoulder blades. Her eyes were closed and her fingers twitched a little behind him. He instinctively returned the embrace, allowing the girls the comfort of his protection. Sesshoumaru looked down at the both of them, watching them, before realizing something: He'd never felt more complete in his life. {If only I could draw. ::sniff-sniff::}

*******

'Man, who would have thought Sesshoumaru could be such a life saver,' Inuyasha thought as he settled in a tree. He stopped his flight minutes ago. He was still in range to hear the others at the sight, and knew Kagome was crying. Inuyasha touched his face gently; remembering how pleased she was when she found out he hadn't killed Kouga. 'I almost called her my mate, didn't I?' Inuyasha shook his head. 'I can imagine how she would have reacted to that one. She probably doesn't even like me that way.' He remembered when Sesshoumaru knocked her into him and away from Kouga. 'Why did he do that?' Inuyasha wondered, going over the last few weeks with his brother. Normally he wouldn't tolerate everything that was going on, but now it almost like he was never their enemy at all. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes, trying to stop the headache that was threatening to start. He looked back again and decided he would apologize to Kagome after she went to sleep. As he crept closer to the campsite, he almost fell out of the sky. There was Sesshoumaru, holding Shippo, Kagome and Sango in his arms. If that wasn't enough to make his heart stop beating, Sesshoumaru was staring at Sango as if he were some love struck puppy. Inuyasha held his growing amusement to study the group. Miroku was still asleep, and Inuyasha knew if he wasn't it would have been hell to pay. The look in Sesshoumaru's face was priceless, and Inuyasha knew some deity was smiling down on him if he could see it unnoticed. He knew then and there he would have no more troubles out of the Great Demon. He was almost sorry for him when Jakken came up and interrupted the cozy little scene. Inuyasha shook his head and kept watch, waiting for Kagome to go to sleep.

-------

Miroku: SF is busy at the moment. Sesshoumaru keeps trying to grab her. And they call me a pervert! Oh well, she posted two chapters today, so push the purple button.


	14. Girl Meat

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, so don't sue me. College has a strict hold on my wallet anyway.}

Vengeance

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Thirteen: Girl Meat

"The final battles of the Demon Tournament are about to begin!" Ryuukossei shouted to the crowd. Nothing seemed to please Kagome more. She missed three weeks of school over this mess, but she felt if she went home, something bad would have happened to Inuyasha and the others before she could get back. 

"The Western Lands have shown great promise," Ryuukossei continued, watching Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha with interest. Both wore the same blank faces, the wind blowing in their hair and through their clothes, looking every part the regal Great Demons they were descendants of. 

"But the tournament gets harder. We only have one more fight before we begin anew tomorrow, so everyone enjoy yourselves. The Tournament is coming to end!" 

The audience clapped and the fight began, Ryuukossei stealing a glance on the group before leaving. His eyes fell on Kagome's and he stopped. Fear washed over Kagome with a quickness, but she refused to let it show. She stared back at him defiantly, making sure he could feel in her eyes that she knew him, even if she didn't have a clue about him, and wasn't afraid to be here. Ryuukossei blew her a kiss before walking away. The others stood in silence before two sets of growls filled the night air.

"Who does that bastard think he is?" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru said in unison. Kagome fought the urge to laugh at their surprised faces as Sango stood between them. 

"I don't like the looks of that at all, Kagome." 

Inuyasha snorted. "I don't like the way he looked at you, damn how he looks." 

Sango sighed and raised her hand to slap him upside the head for being so stupid. A clawed hand reached him before she did and she giggled in thanks.

"Ow. What was that for Fluffy?" 

Sesshoumaru frowned and gave him an ugly look. "That was to keep Sango from breaking her hand on your thick skull. She was in the middle of saying something that made a lot of sense when you interrupted with that stupid comment." Kagome and Miroku burst into giggles, with Shippou moving to Sesshoumaru's shoulders before joining in. 

Sango bowed to Sesshoumaru. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru." 

Sesshoumaru felt something tug in his chest at the sound of his name coming from her lips, but he ignored it. 

"Anytime. Now finish," he glared at Inuyasha, who was still rubbing his head. "You will have no further interruptions."

"Thank you. As I was saying, I'm not too particular myself on Ryuukossei singling you out of the group to look at, or kidnap. There has to be a reason why." Kagome nodded her head in agreement, remembering how it felt when he blew her that kiss. She shuddered gently. 'Why do I always end up in trouble?' 

Inuyasha coughed lightly and the others stared at him. "Well, the only thing we can do is wait for him to make his move and stop him. Or kick the living shit out of him at the tournament." 

Sesshoumaru smacked him upside the head again. "Inuyasha!"

"What?!"

"Watch your mouth in front of the ladies," he growled, glancing at Sango and Kagome. They stood for a moment and looked around before realizing he was talking about them. They burst into hoots of laughter, looking at the two demons like they weren't real. 

"Inuyasha, not cursing," Kagome gasped, "is like Naraku deciding to just give us the rest of the jewel shards and calling it a day." 

Sango didn't understand the 'calling it a day' part too well, but got enough clues from the rest of the statement to keep laughing. Even Shippou and Myouga, sitting on his shoulder, had to laugh at that one. Inuyasha groaned. 

"To hell with this," he muttered, earning himself another slap that sent the rest of them to their knees with glee. He muttered something about killing them in their sleep before walking away. Sesshoumaru regarded them with amusement, then noticed a small rip in Sango's kimono. He nudged Jakken, pointed to the rip and whispered his instructions. Jakken nodded and scampered away, leaving his master with the hysterical humans, plus one kit. They finally calmed down, and Sesshoumaru helped them to their feet, feeling a small shiver when he grasped Sango's hand. They thanked him and followed Inuyasha's grumbling back to camp, deciding not to watch the fight going on behind them.

********

The next day brought a swift victory for our favorite dog demons. Inuyasha was still grumbling as Kagome and Sango fixed lunch.

"How in the-" glance at Sesshoumaru to see if he's listening. He's not. "fuck that guy ended up in the finals is beyond me."

*SMACK* 

I guess I was wrong. Inuyasha glared at him with obvious annoyance. 

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"If you keep that up I will do it again." 

Sango snickered, but Kagome decided to take pity on Inuyasha's ears. 

"It's ok, Sesshoumaru. Let him. We don't mind." 

Inuyasha growled in thanks and Sesshoumaru nodded. 

"Alright. If you can stand his mouth, then I can too." 

Kagome bowed in thanks and continued preparing the meal. 

"What is that?" 

Kagome faltered a moment before Sango answered. "Its something Kaede gave us before we left." 

Sesshoumaru nodded as his stomach growled. Inuyasha started to laugh, then stopped when his echoed Sesshoumaru's perfectly. Kagome and Sango giggled. 

"I'm glad this doesn't take long to make," Sango whispered to Kagome, leaning over the small portable kettle. "They might try to eat us!" Kagome stifled a giggle before running with the joke.

"I know. Can you imagine it, us running from them screaming 'Help us,' and them trying to grab us going 'Yum fresh girl meat'?" 

They caved in, their laughter reaching the two in question easier than their whispered words. Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a wicked grin and wasn't the least surprised when he gave it back. With a roar, they launched at the girls, laughing when they jumped up and scampered away. They ran around the camp after them, screaming something along the lines of "Girl Meat!" and "I like mine raw!" with an "I like mine LIVE" for good measure. Sango and Kagome ran as quickly as they could, knowing if the two demons were serious, they would have been caught and eaten long before they could stand. The group enjoyed the merry chase, with Shippou cheering them on from a high branch in a tree. Inuyasha caught Kagome first, and lifted her over his shoulder. Sesshoumaru caught Sango and did the same, the demon huntress squealing like Rin when he played with her. Sesshoumaru smiled, watching Inuyasha for their next move.

"Let's take them to our cave and cut them in cubes," Inuyasha said as he sat down beside the fire, reaching to turn off the pot. Sesshoumaru sat beside him and they both pulled their 'captives' to their laps. Inuyasha tipped Kagome's head to the side and playfully nibbled on her neck.

"I don't know about these two, brother. This one tastes funny. How's yours?" 

Kagome squealed and lightly smacked his arm. "Tastes funny, huh? What do you know?" 

Inuyasha answered by tipping her head again and continuing to 'nibble'. Sesshoumaru lifted Sango's arm to his lips and followed suit. "Mine tastes funny too." Sango squealed and wiggled under his grip.

"Looks like we'll have to cook them."

"Looks like it."*

"Did I interrupt something?" 

The couples froze before both girls jumped up. Miroku stepped into the clearing, eying the group. Shippou landed on his shoulder and bonked him on the head.

"Miroku! That was just starting to get good!" 

Miroku thumped him off his shoulder and walked back into the forest. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha glanced at each other.

"Kill the monk?"

"My sentiments exactly." 

They rushed off, leaving the girls and Shippou by themselves. Shippou settled on Kagome's shoulder. Sango gazed at her arm, the little indent marks from Sesshoumaru's fangs still on her skin.

"Did we imagine that?" Kagome blinked, unsure as to what to say. Shippou smiled at them.

"They like you," he said as if it made perfect sense. He missed the astounded looks they gave him before going back to the abandoned lunch.

******

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha sat in the same tree, watching their human companions sleep. They had come back hours ago, holding Miroku between them. His head looked like he'd been in quite a fight. The demons rested him against a tree and waited for the girls to finish lunch. Shippou looked at them both before finding something Kirara and Myouga were doing more interesting. Sango and Kagome said very little the rest of the day, but blushed furiously when they caught the brothers looking at them. When they decided to go to bed, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stayed up to talk about the upcoming fight.

"Tomorrow we fight Ryuukossei," Sesshoumaru whispered. 

Inuyasha nodded. "I know." 

Sesshoumaru turned to him, something like worry in his eyes. "Do you remember your training?"

"Yes."

"The Beast as well?"

"Yes." He looked back at him. "What is the deal with you and Sango?"

"What's the deal with you and Kagome?" Sesshoumaru answered, his face void of emotion. Inuyasha knew this face by now and knew Sesshoumaru was hiding something.

"I'll tell if you tell." 

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at him, considering the notion before looking back at the moon. "Fine."

Inuyasha turned fully to him, his hands on the branch between them. "Good. Go."

"We have to be alert so we can be there when Kagome wakes up."

"I know that. You mean to tell me the Great Demon of the Western Lands can't do two things at once?"

This earned him an annoyed growl from said demon and Sesshoumaru turned to face him.

"What do you want to know?"

"I've seen the way you look at Sango."

"Its only mild amusement."

"Yeah right. Don't give me that shit." He ducked instinctively, then scowled when the blow didn't happen. "Why didn't you hit me?"

"Would you like me to?"

"No! I'm just wondering." 

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe Kagome would rather hear you say something else besides your usual filthy language?" 

Inuyasha snorted. "Like I care what she thinks?"

"Now who's talking shit?" Inuyasha's mouth fell open. 

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Don't tell me I've shocked you?"

"Forget it. Momentary lapse. Anyway, I know how Sango feels about you."

"And I know how Kagome feels about you."

"So were even then." 

Both of them returned their attentions to Kagome's breathing before looking at each other again.

"How does she feel?" they asked each other, in sync for the second time today. They groaned.

"We've got it bad," Inuyasha said. 

Sesshoumaru looked at him, blinking in confusion. "Got what?"

Groan. "For the love of…when will it end?" 

Kagome's breathing started to speed up, the usual before waking up in a blind panic. They decided to leave their questions unanswered for the moment before jumping down to their charge.

--------

Sango: SF is at the club with Sesshoumaru, leaving Kagome and I to do the previews and the review responses. This sucks.

Kagome: Yeah. I wanted to go too. Oh well. Shippou and SF's muse are asleep, how about we go when we're finished?  
  
Sango: Yeah!

Shippou: {::offstage::} I'll tell SF if you do!

Kagome and Sango: Crap! Well, here's the preview.

Chapter Fourteen: Prelude to Disaster

Sango moved beside Kagome and the others, holding her shoulders. "Why do I feel like a wife watching her husband go to war?" 

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, her head resting on her arms crossed on the rail. "I don't know, but I feel the same way."

Responses:

Raven: A work of art? That's the first time something of mine has been called that…THANK YOU! {::glomps Raven::}

Trunks Soatome: Thanks for the review! I know, its sad! I miss 'What to Do..' but if we love something, we must set it free.

Glory230: Every review you send me is appreciated and loved. They are very happy in their new home. And thanks for staying with 'What to Do…' for so long.

Jen: Thanks so much!

Kagome look-alike: Thanks for staying with me and for the review! I try to post this one often, since its so popular.

Tessa: Thanks for the praise! So many people like that fic, and I'm sorry it ended so soon. I miss it! Must be empty nest syndrome.

Yasha & gome and Shandrial: By the end of the series, Miroku will find love. As for Sesshou, many bridges are built with him.

Animegirlll: I think I freaked out a lot of people over that one. Even Inu was pissed, but he doesn't chase me into the rafters, like some jerk I know. {::glares at a sleeping Sesshou::} Lazy creep. And thanks for the love for 'What to Do…'

Redwolf: I'm sorry to disappoint you, but 'Vengeance' is a Inu/Kag story with a little Sess/San on the side. (Does that sound like a sandwich or what?) Anywho, thanks for the love and keep reading.

badger wolf: I am, but the best one to date is Thunk's. I can't remember what the name of it is…oh wait a minute. {::Sesshou hands SF a sheet of paper::} Thanks. Here it is. It's called 'Soladad'. Enjoy!

Sugarhighs:p: You have no idea how hard it is, that's why I started the update schedule. My batteries need recharging and my mom is complaining about how I spend little time with my muse. Oh well. Thanks for the review!

Yusuke: Thanks for the love and the answer to your question is above somewhere. I can't remember. My muse decided to hit me in the head with a plastic bat today. Those things hurt.

Dark Mellenia: Thanks for understanding! I was starting to feel like the Dollar General version of the Duracell batteries. You know what I'm talking about. The ones that keep going and going until you need them, then they drop dead.

Kitty Riku: I know, its twisted! I so love the twisted! 

Tenshi no Yami: Let Inu tell it, I'm corruption incarnate, but who cares what he says! I'm glad you're having a great time, now that my archives have been-{::crash backstage, followed by Miroku's laughter::} Oh crap! Spoke too soon! Miroku's loose in my archives again! Thanks for the review, and beware Miroku's hands!

Amarome: They're like drugs! Somebody should report me!

Oh yeah, I was supposed to update this one yesterday and Unexpected Allies today. Oops. Oh well, for those reading the update schedule, switch these two around. 

Cherry Wasser: I totally agree with you! Let's make copies and make them our slaves! It would be great! {::evil glare from Sesshou::} Um, on second thought, let's stick to the originals. As for the 'kettle of fish' phrase, my grandfather said that about me when I was born, so blame the old man! I'm glad you liked it!

Mouse: Mouse is back people! Where have you been? I've missed you! Anywho, I think you're right about what you said, but my muse swears no one pays attention to those kinds of things. Three year olds, what can you do? Thanks for coming back and we miss you when you're not here!


	15. Prelude to Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, so don't sue me. College has a strict hold on my wallet anyway.}

Vengeance

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Fifteen: Prelude to Disaster

Sango woke up the next morning to Jakken hopping around her, yelling at her to "get off her lazy butt and get this place cleaned up". Sango sighed and rolled over, her arm landing on something soft. She opened her eyes, not looking back when Jakken started on Kagome. 

"You'd better leave her alone, Jakken. You know how she feels about you." 

Jakken ignored her, so she returned her attention to whatever it was on the other side of her. Sango pulled the soft bundle in her lap and gasped. It was a new kimono, white with red flowers on the sleeves. The inside was a pale pink, with gold thread woven in the fabric. She ducked as Jakken whizzed past her and into a nearby tree.

"That will teach you to be so rude, jerk!" Kagome yelled, shaking her fist in his direction. She stood up and moved to sit by Sango. 

"What's that?"

"A new kimono," Sango breathed, shaking out the fabric so Kagome could see it. A golden sash fell out of the inside.

"Wow. Where did it come from?" 

Jakken's voice floated to them from a few yards away. "My lord Sesshoumaru gave it to you, you ungrateful human!" 

Kagome and Sango gasped, total shock an understatement for the looks on their faces.

"Why would he…this is so strange."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "You said it. Maybe he did it for the same reason he did it for me." Kagome winked at her then. "Maybe he likes you." 

Sango snorted. "Yeah right. You have one too."

"Huh?" {Not the most expansive vocabulary, ne?} 

Kagome looked to her sleeping bag. A sparkling bundle shone in the early morning sunlight. Kagome picked it up, shaking it out. The fabric was the same as the kimono she had on now, but it was a white instead of iridescent blue. Little fans covered it and the sash matched Inuyasha's to a tee. 

She studied Sango's. "Did you realize these look like theirs?" Sango looked at hers, then Kagome's and slapped her forehead lightly.

"Can you imagine the fit they'll have if we switch?" 

Sango shook her head. "No, I don't think that's a good idea. I think I'll keep this." 

Kagome sighed. "At least yours was meant to match. Inuyasha probably has no idea Sesshoumaru did this."

Jakken strolled to them, rubbing the knot on his head. "Lord Sesshoumaru didn't give you that! The worthless half breed did!" Kagome kicked him for his disrespectful comment before returning her attention to the kimonos in question. 

Sango sighed. "Let's get dressed, Kagome." 

They shot Jakken a death glare. "If we catch you peeking, we'll scream, and they'll beat you for us."

"Me! Peek at you! I'm not that lecher you travel with! As if I would want to peek at stinky humans anyway." Kagome kicked him again, sending him to the edge of the camp before getting dressed.

*******

"Where have you two been all day?" Inuyasha thundered at Miroku and Shippou. Miroku had a small hand print on his face and Shippou looked a little annoyed.

"I caught Miroku spying on Sango and Kagome as they took their bath."

Sesshoumaru caught him before Inuyasha could blink. "You did what, monk?" 

Shippou jumped from Miroku's shoulder, to Sesshoumaru, and finally settled on Inuyasha's head. 

Inuyasha grinned. "Go ahead, Sesshoumaru. I'm sure Sango wouldn't mind if you ripped him apart." 

Sesshoumaru lifted his other hand to Miroku's neck, then dropped the man entirely as Sango and Kagome came into view. He tried desperately to cover up the look of admiration on his face, but his eyes gave him away. Inuyasha was having the same trouble with Kagome, but being around her so long gave him a sort of immunity to her charms. They approached slowly, watching their obvious attempts to hide their approval. Sango smiled and came to a stop in front of Sesshoumaru, Kagome coming to a halt beside her. She bowed deeply and Sesshoumaru returned the gesture. When he was low enough for her to reach him, Sango tied a red ribbon around his hair, directly under the one from Rin. Sesshoumaru blinked at her as she moved her hands away from his hair.

"Good luck and Godspeed, Sesshoumaru," she whispered before walking past him to the rail around the edge of the crater. Sesshoumaru straightened up and turned to follow her, not realizing Inuyasha was having the same conflict.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha snorted.

"Yeah, whatever." 

Kagome shook her head, then stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "It would be so very nice to hear you say something other than 'yeah whatever'. I'd probably die of a heart attack if you do." She walked away, leaving a blushing Inuyasha to face the wrath of Miroku and Shippo, who were howling with laughter. Myouga moved from Inuyasha's shoulder to Kagome's.

"How are you today, my lady?"

"Better, but I get the sneaking suspicion everything will be totally different after today." 

Myouga nodded. "What about your dream? Remember anything else." Kagome shook her head as the gong sounded. 

Sesshoumaru moved from Sango's side and Inuyasha stopped pounding Shippo. They moved together to the edge of the crater and stood, waiting for the signal to move to the bottom of the crater. Sango moved beside Kagome and the others, holding her shoulders.

"Why do I feel like a wife watching her husband go to war?" 

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, her head resting on her arms crossed on the rail. "I don't know, but I feel the same way."

The gong sounded again and the brothers moved forward, every step the perfect mimic of the other. They stood in silence, waiting for their opponent as the crowd gathered for the last fight. Ryuukossei approached them, a small smile spread across his face.

"Well, well. At last we fight," he said, his gaze looking over Inuyasha with interest. "You were hiding the last time I came to visit you."

"Won't happen again, I assure you."

Ryuukossei looked up, ignoring him for his target gaze. "Your miko is very beautiful, especially since she glows with the power of the jewel. I think I'll keep her alive, but drink her blood once a month. After I rid myself of you two, of course."

"I've had enough. Start the fight," Sesshoumaru growled, his hand reaching to restrain Inuyasha before he could do some serious damage to him. 

Inuyasha glowered at his hand. "I'm not going to bother him until the gong starts." Ryuukossei waved his hand and the gong sounded in the morning air.

"If you want to die so badly, then let's begin."

--------

SF: For ff screwing you guys over royally by locking me out, I'm going to post the next chapter. You can read the preview if you want. The responses are below.

Chapter Fifteen: Fight Club

"Stop the fight! Stop the fight! They give up!" she screamed. 

Ryuukossei looked up at her, a slow grin spreading across his face. "Stop the fight? Why?" 

He looked down at Inuyasha, who was helping Sesshoumaru to his feet. "You didn't tell the beauty that this was a fight to the death, did you?"

"What?" Kagome yelled, her eyes bulging. "No you didn't tell me that! You are so DEAD when this is over, Inuyasha!" 

Ryuukossei looked back at her, his words for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha only. "She has no idea how right she is, does she?" 

Responses:

Some fan person: Thanks for the love! I feel a little sorry for Miroku too. Don't worry, by the end of the series he'll find love.

Sesshyangel: I SWEAR that wasn't the plan! I'm not trying to convert anyone to Inu/Kago! All of these are dreams, remember? I know I owe you, and I apologize. Its traumatic for me to see them like this too.


	16. Fight Club

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, so don't sue me. College has a strict hold on my wallet anyway.}

Vengeance

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Sixteen: Fight Club

Ryuukossei struck the first blow, sending Sesshoumaru flying to the other edge of the clearing. Before Inuyasha could react, Ryuukossei backhanded him to the opposite side, leaving himself in the middle. 

Inuyasha was the first to stand. "Sesshoumaru, you ok?" 

Sesshoumaru grunted in response and stood up. Ryuukossei snickered at them. "Really, is this all you have? I expected more of a fight." 

Inuyasha wasted no time in granting his wish, sending his elbow into Ryuukossei's upper lip. Ryuukossei staggered back, only to be knocked to his knees from behind. Sesshoumaru kicked him to Inuyasha's feet and Inuyasha kicked him back as if they were merely playing ball. The crowd cheered, and Kagome and Sango bounced in their excitement. Ryuukossei allowed this for a while before stopping himself and jumping away from his assailants. He grimaced as he wiped the blood away from his lip.

"That hurt, half breed." 

Inuyasha grinned, his fangs bared in the growing sunlight. "Well fuck, you're really going to hate this." 

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha charged in perfect union, their fists raised and ready to connect with Ryuukossei's face. Ryuukossei ducked and flipped them both over, kicking them across the clearing. Sesshoumaru groaned as Inuyasha's head collided with his, causing his teeth to click. A groan from the half breed was barely heard over the screaming crowd. They recovered quickly and sprang forward, Inuyasha flying over Ryuukossei's head. Ryuukossei watched him sail over him, forgetting Sesshoumaru entirely.

Until Sesshoumaru punched him in the ribs, all his weight going into the blow.

Ryuukossei crashed to the ground, taking the powerful dog demon with him. Inuyasha rebounded off the side of the crater and rocketed toward them. Ryuukossei punched Sesshoumaru in the stomach, then sent him spinning to the ground. Inuyasha collided with his back, sending blow after blow to the back of his head as they fell to the ground. Ryuukossei reached behind him and yanked Inuyasha to the ground beside Sesshoumaru. He lifted both of them by their hair and smacked their heads together. {Somebody give Sesshoumaru a break. Not twice in one day!} He laughed as they crumbled to the ground. Kagome tried to jump over the rail, Miroku and Jakken holding her by the hem of her kimono.

"Stop the fight! Stop the fight! They give up!" she screamed. 

Ryuukossei looked up at her, a slow grin spreading across his face. "Stop the fight? Why?" 

He looked down at Inuyasha, who was helping Sesshoumaru to his feet. "You didn't tell the beauty that this was a fight to the death, did you?"

"What?" Kagome yelled, her eyes bulging. "No you didn't tell me that! You are so DEAD when this is over, Inuyasha!" 

Ryuukossei looked back at her, his words for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha only. "She has no idea how right she is, does she?" 

He reached for them again, sweeping Inuyasha off his feet before punching Sesshoumaru in the face. Ryuukossei caught him by the collar before he sailed too far away, using his foot to stand on Inuyasha's back.

"Inuyasha is not going to like that," Shippou moaned, shaking his head. Miroku nodded in agreement, finally settling on holding Kagome down by wrapping his arms around her, pining hers to her sides. She struggled violently. "Let go of me, Miroku!"

Ryuukossei rammed his fist into Sesshoumaru's face, his weight not leaving Inuyasha's back. He finally let go of Sesshoumaru and picked up Inuyasha, giving him the same kind of pounding he gave Sesshoumaru before dropping him as well. He walked away from them and to the edge of the crater in front of Kagome. He traced his finger along her jaw, smiling when she jerked away from his touch.

"You had better be nice to me, miko. I might let the rest of your friends live if you do." 

Kagome glared at him and continued her struggling in Miroku's grasp. Ryuukossei grabbed Miroku's arm before he could move her away. He glared at him, then continued letting his finger explore Kagome's features.

"I am going to enjoy you, little one," he growled, his finger entering her collar. Sango knocked his hand away. "Be more respectful of your hands, demon."

"Bitch!" Ryuukossei hissed before knocking her back. She landed on Jakken, who shouted his displeasure.

"Sango! Are you ok? Sango?!" 

Sango didn't answer. Kagome turned to him and spit in his eye. Ryuukossei wiped it away. "Fire too. Will wonders never cease?" 

Kagome continued to glare under Miroku's hold, wishing he would let her go so she could give him a kick in the shins, then give this demon what for. She decided words would have to do.

"When Inuyasha gets up, he's gonna beat-your-ass," she hissed, ignoring the gasp from Myouga and Miroku at her sudden choice of words. Ryuukossei frowned, then backhanded her. Kagome's head snapped back, resting on Miroku's shoulder. Ryuukossei shook his head, his tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth. "Such disrespect. She will learn to fear me in time." 

A low growl caught his attention. He turned around, forgetting Kagome for the time being. She came to, a little calmer but a whole lot angrier. Ryuukossei watched the bottom of the crater as Inuyasha rose to his feet, Sesshoumaru not far behind.

"Sango! Sango, wake up!" Kagome screamed in Sango's direction. Miroku shook her gently. "Kagome! Calm yourself." 

She responded by sending the heel of her foot knocking against his shin, causing him to release her in favor of his hurt leg. Kagome reached for Ryuukossei when a small hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Kagome, I'm fine, but I don't think Inuyasha is." 

This caught the younger girl's attention. They both moved where they could better see them without getting near Ryuukossei.

*********

"I've had enough of this, " Inuyasha muttered. Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. Both kept their gaze on their target, who was looking at them in mock concern.

"I thought you two would be out a little longer than that." He sighed. "Oh well, at least I got to touch your little miko. Your demon hunter too. I think I'll keep them both." 

His laugher moved through the crowd, who had long abandoned the thought that this was a regular fight. This was about blood, and a lot would be spilled before it was over. Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Their grins instantly spread across their faces, their jaws extending and eyes glowing red. A burst of wind wiped around them, sending Sesshoumaru's tail flying behind them in a blast of energy. A blinding flash of light, and every thing was clear. As the dust settled, the red eyes of one dog demon pierced their way to Ryuukossei. What was totally unexpected was the next pair of eyes, glittering gold a few feet away from Sesshoumaru. 

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha…transformed? I thought it wasn't possible for half demons to transform." 

Ryuukossei repeated her statement, but the only answer he received was a bark from Sesshoumaru. He turned as Sesshoumaru dashed forward, his paws pounding the earth flat beneath him. He yanked Ryuukossei away from the others, over his head and to the dirt behind him. Inuyasha moved to block them from view. 

Inuyasha stood still, refusing to drop his guard around them. Sesshoumaru sent Ryuukossei into the wall beside him before lifting him with his teeth. His lower right fang shattered his rib cage and pierced his heart. Ryuukossei stopped moving. Sesshoumaru shook him for good measure before dropping his limp body to the ground. The winds swirled again and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stood, their normal selves back in plain view. They walked over to Ryuukossei's body, a small smile on their faces as they looked down at him.

"Well, brother. You did good, if I do say so myself." 

Sesshoumaru clapped Inuyasha on the back before walking around him and back up the crater wall. Kagome leaped the rail and dashed for them when she noticed movement behind Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha turned around to pick up Rin's piece of cloth when 

Kagome's scream pierced his ears. "Inuyasha, help Sesshoumaru!"

A flash of white…

A blur of red…

And Inuyasha slumped in Sesshoumaru's arms, a hole in his chest rendering him lifeless.

--------

SF: Oh hell! {::ducks flying knives::} Hey! You kill me, I can't write. I can't write, then I can't finish! So DON'T KILL ME!!!!

Inuyasha: Don't worry about them, worry about ME!! I can't believe you killed me, you dumb chicken!

SF: I'm a falcon, jerk! Get it right or pay the price!

Inuyasha: Like what?

{SF shoots a bolt of lightening at him, smoke curling from his ears and his singed hair.}

SF: Ha ha! Hot dog! I love it! 

Kagome: {::shaking her head::} SF's lost her mind. I thinks it's the smell of Inuyasha on the Barbie or something. Anyway, the reviews were on the last chapter, so go back if you didn't read them.


	17. In MourningOr So I Thought

{Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, so don't sue me. College has a strict hold on my wallet anyway.}

SF: Yes, this update is rather late. Let me explain why. I worked last night from 7:30 p.m. to 7:30 a.m. I came in the door, expecting the computer to be free, and my louse of a brother is on it. We started to argue over the computer _I _pay for, woke my muse, who woke my mother. Moms came out and cussed us _both_ out. I threatened to move, she said she'd save me the trouble and put us both out. Now if she did that, my brother and I would have to move in together. He keeps a lot of his friends around, so I'd just be moving in with him and like eight of his friends. Sesshou would have a fit and kill someone. Needless to say, I shut my mouth and went to bed. Sorry for the late update.

Vengeance

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Seventeen: In Mourning…Or So I Thought

"INUYASHA!!!!!" Kagome cried, reaching the pair too late. Sesshoumaru shoved Inuyasha's body into Kagome's arms and sliced Ryuukossei through. But the damage had been done.

Kagome sobbed, her small frame wrapped around Inuyasha as she called his name. Sesshoumaru stared down at her, a sudden grim awareness coming to play.

"This is your dream, isn't it Lady Kagome," Myouga whispered. Kagome nodded, tears flowing down her face. Sesshoumaru sighed as Kagome came to a realization of her own.

"You can bring him back," she whispered. Sesshoumaru's blank expression crossed his face, and Kagome knew she would have a hard fight on her hands.

"Sesshoumaru, you can bring him back. You brought Rin back." Her eyes pleaded with him, begging him to see it her way. 

Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly. "Why would I do that?"

"Because he's your brother!" she screamed, fresh tears staining her face. Kagome lifted Inuyasha so his head could rest on her shoulder, rocking him back and forth gently like a child. "He saved your ungrateful pelt, you trifling excuse for a demon!"

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment before returning her to his attention. "What if I take the Tetsusaiga and walk away?"

"Then you're a bigger monster than I thought you were and you'll never be the great demon he is."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, his gaze regarding the dissipating crowd below before patting her head and walking past her and up the hill. Kagome cried bitterly, her face buried in Inuyasha's hair, cursing Sesshoumaru with every fiber of her being. A sudden white flash and a hot, sharp pain stopped her cold. Sesshoumaru stood in front of her, a grin spread across his face. The Tenseiga skewered them both, the tip of the blade sticking out her back. Sesshoumaru slid it out slowly, watching her face as he did so. Kagome stared at him in open mouthed horror, on her knees holding Inuyasha's still body. 'Fall back, Kagome, please.' Sesshoumaru chanted in his mind. 'Fall back.' Kagome slumped to the side, then fell backwards, her eyes closed, holding Inuyasha for dear life. Sesshoumaru let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and walked up the crater, passing Sango as he did so. Sango grabbed his arm.

"You saved Inuyasha. Why?" 

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "It seems the world is more interesting with Inuyasha in it."

"Then why run Kagome through too?" 

Sesshoumaru growled, his golden eyes narrowing into slits. "To remind her who she was talking to." 

A groan from Inuyasha captured Sango's attention, and she released Sesshoumaru to rush to his side. Sesshoumaru watched her go before collecting Jakken and leaving the group behind.

*************

Inuyasha rubbed his head against the softness below him, enjoying the feel and the smell of it. He wrapped an arm around the funny shaped pillow soaked in Kagome's scent, and imagined it was her. His other arm moved upwards and found strands of black hair. Inuyasha opened his eyes, staring at Kagome's neck. He blushed before realizing something must be terribly wrong if he were doing this and she wasn't sitting him. He looked into her face and froze on the spot. Kagome's eyes were closed, her lips a pale blue. He braced himself up and tapped her face gently.

"Kagome. Kagome, you stupid girl, wake up." 

That's when he realized her heart wasn't beating. He put his finger under her nose. Not breathing either. Inuyasha raised himself further and looked down. A hole was slowly healing in his chest, but wasn't healing in hers. Thinking she got between Ryuukossei and he when he blocked him from Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arms around her and held on, pressing his wound with hers. Sango and the others came to a stop beside him, watching him intently.

"Inuyasha what are you-"

"Shhh." he hissed, his eyes closing. He silently prayed to every god, any god who was willing to listen to give him another chance to tell her he loved…

Kagome took in a sharp breath, and Inuyasha left any thought he was having in the dust. Kagome's heart returned to its regular rhythm. Inuyasha waited impatiently for her to open her eyes, reminding himself when she did not to crush her in his embrace and hurt her further. 

"Kagome, are you ok?" Kagome nodded, her hand coming up to rub the side of her head. Inuyasha rested his forehead against hers.

"Good. What possessed you to get between us? All that studying and no common sense," he whispered, tapping her on the nose. Kagome blushed, and opened her mouth to say something when she looked down. She gasped and her blush darkened. Inuyasha hooked a finger under her chin.

"What is it Kagome?" 

Kagome blushed further still, but she managed to find her voice. "Inuyasha, could you get off me please?"

---------

SF: This chapter is for anyone who actually thought I'd kill off my Inu-kun. You guys should know better.

Inuyasha: _I _thought she'd kill me for sure.

SF: No, not unless you piss me off. You know I love you, Dog Boy! {::SF hugs Inuyasha:: ::Inuyasha blushes::}

Inuyasha: Get off me!

SF: Fine, fine, but you know you like it! The reviews and the preview are below. Would somebody buy me a t. v. so I can stop half drawing these episodes?

{::Sesshou smiles and walks offstage:: (Wonder what he's planning?)}

Chapter Eighteen: Changes

"Wow, my left eye stopped hurting, but the right is still going strong." 

Sango let out a breath before reaching for Kagome's pack. "Look in the mirror." 

Kagome tilted her head slightly, then opened the compact. What she saw almost caused her to drop it, shattering the contents into a million pieces.

Responses:

MingLay: Thanks! I could see this as a real episode too! Could you imagine? I'd probably faint on sight or something. Ryuukossiei is the guy Inu's pop died trying to seal, I just didn't know he was a dragon when I wrote this story. I was pissed off at the time at the inu brothers for being so stupid. I mean, it doesn't matter what my brother and I are arguing about, if someone bothers pop, they bother us, you know what I'm saying? I could have clocked them both! Stupid dogs!

Harrys girl228: Thanks for the love and another chapter is coming shortly.

Shandrial: As you can see from above, Inu lives and so does Sesshou.

animegirlll: I'm so sorry to leave you hanging like that! I'm such a cad! It honestly wasn't my fault. FF locked me out, but now here I am in full effect, bringing what you asked for. Inu transformed into a giant dog, if you can believe it. As for being cruel, I know. Sesshou tells me that all the time.

FatBoy: It took me a minute to figure out what the hell you were talking about, and when my sleep-depraved mind finally latched onto the episode you're talking about I went 'Oh'. I'm an airhead, what can you do? Thanks for telling me, I forgot. Let's say we just pretend that didn't happen, shall we?

Sorrow: I'm coming with more soon, I promise!

Kdogg218: I'm coming with another chapter as soon as Sesshou stops leaving his whiskey bottles beside the hard drive.

Ice ColdJade: OH MY GOD!!! {::ducks behind Sesshou::} Don't be mad! I'm too small to be beat up! Sesshou: Beat her anyway. I might decide to help. SF: You're no help. I'm coming with another chapter, just don't hurt me. Sesshou: That's my job. {::SF smacks Sesshou upside the head::}

Sugarhighs:p: Of course Inu makes it! I can't kill him just yet! Oops! Psyche, I'm just playing! I'm not giving the series away that easily!

Strina: Thanks for the review!

Sandy: If you really want me to update you personally when I update, email me at SiOnErChest@aol.com.

VashtheMan(V): I love your name! I love Vash the Stampeede! It's another addition of mine! Thanks for the review!

TiffanyJChong(ff): Thanks for your review! I wish I knew which one you read!

Tenshi no Yami: Woah. Scary! Men are idiots, that I do agree with, but don't worry about Inu-chan. He'll be fine, I promise. Don't cry. If you cry, then I'll cry and we'll have a big mess.

Sailor X: I'm coming as fast as my little wings can carry me!

Yusuke: {::Hands in the air::} Don't shoot! I had good reason. Look for chapter fourteen to see why.


	18. Changes

{Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, so don't sue me. College has a strict hold on my wallet anyway.}

Vengeance

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Seventeen: Changes

"Let me go!" Kagome growled as she was yanked by her wrists out of the well. It had taken the group a full week to get back to Kaede's after the tournaments. (It wouldn't have taken so long if Sesshoumaru had waited on them.) She waited until the blue potion of Sesshoumaru's faded from Inuyasha's blood before going back to her time. Her mother instantly asked what took a month for her to do. 

Kagome came up with the old "Kaede was sick, so I stayed to help the others look after her and to keep Inuyasha from worrying her further." 

This earned her a loving pat on the head and a "my daughter is always thinking of other's before herself" before her mother finished doing the laundry. Kagome spent a week in her time before begging to go back for one night to "check on" Kaede. No sooner was she on the other side before a clawed hand, clad in red, reached down into the well, grabbed her by the wrists, and yanked her up. Inuyasha smirked, but kept her dangling in front of him as he lifted her bag with the other hand.

"What will you do to me if I don't?" Inuyasha teased, walking toward the village with her in front of him like a prize.

"I'll beat the shit out of you." 

Inuyasha stopped mid stride, a look of mock surprise on his face. "Such language, Kagome. I think I'll tell your mother." He turned back to the well. 

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "You go right ahead! I know who'll she'll blame!" 

She shot him a dirty look. Inuyasha dropped her bag and stared at her in innocence. "You can't tell me that she'll think its MY fault!" 

Kagome nodded. "Yes, she will! Don't you remember the couple of times you slipped in front of her? You tell her and she'll never let me back here again!" 

Inuyasha scowled. "We can't have that now can we?" 

He chose instead to wedge Kagome between himself and a nearby tree, keeping her hands above her head and his body away from her kicking range.

"Stop that! I want to ask you something!" Inuyasha hissed as her feet barely missed him. Again. Kagome tried one more time, missed, and decided it might be best to see what he wanted. Inuyasha sighed when she finally stopped. "Thank you. I was starting to worry about my chance of having pups in the future."

"What do you want to ask me?" she asked, letting her gaze fall to the setting sun instead of responding to his comment.

"Did you kiss me because I spared Kouga, or because of what the blue potion of Sesshoumaru's did to my face?" He leaned closer, his grip on her hands loosening. "Or was it both?"

Kagome considered it a moment before speaking. "I don't think either had anything to do with it, really. I was just so glad to see you, knowing that you were alright…"

"You were worried about me?" 

She scowled. "Of course I was, dummy! You took off without giving us reason, and we thought something was wrong with you!" She looked down thoughtfully. "You never did tell me exactly why you left."

Inuyasha set her back down on the ground gently, releasing her hands as he did so.

"Well, that's a story for another time." 

Kagome smiled up at him and reached up to scratch his ears with her right hand, her other one going to rub her left eye. Inuyasha growled before slumping over her slightly.

"You have no idea how good that feels," he purred, his head falling to her shoulder. Kagome giggled and raised her other hand to his ear. Inuyasha nuzzled his head in her neck, whispering in her ear "Can I ask you another question?"

"Shoot."

"Do you love-" A small shiver went down his spine and he drew in a sharp breath. Kagome looked own at him, a small smile on her face.

"You're changing, Inuyasha." 

He looked down at his hands. The claws were slowly retracting to the short human nails he hated so much. He sighed. 'I totally forgot. I should have asked Sesshy for some of that blue stuff.' Kagome hissed suddenly, her hands flying to rub her eyes.

"What's wrong?" 

She giggled slightly, her hands rubbing away. "Nothing. Just something in my eyes." 

Inuyasha snorted. "Humans! So weak! Bothered by something a tiny as an eyelash!" Kagome gave him a half-hearted swipe before returning to her rubbing. "Don't laugh! It hurts, you jerk!" 

Inuyasha tilted his head slightly, as if this was news to him. He reached for her.

"Which one hurts? Let me see." 

Kagome fanned her eyes with her hands. "They both do, but the left one started first." 

"What do I do if I see the eyelash?"

"Blow it out, genius." 

Inuyasha grumbled something about "stupid word girl says that all the time" before placing his fingers gently around her left eye. His shortened nails were coming in handy, as if he were still demon he would have surely popped her eye out. He gently pried her eyelid open, searching for the cause of the trouble. He gasped suddenly, drawing his hand back as Kagome snapped her eye shut.

"Come on!" he hissed, grabbing Kagome and running to the village. "We have to get you to Kaede!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, trying to bat at him and rub her eyes at the same time. "Don't you think you're overreacting?" He didn't answer her, instead he ran to the village as fast as he could with his usual speed draining as he went. He burst into Kaede's hut, surprising the others inside. He set her down in front of Kaede as the others crowded around.

"You won't believe it if I told you, old woman," Inuyasha said, pointing to Kagome's face. "Look at her eye." 

Kaede ignored the old woman comment, and reached to grasp Kagome's chin. "Open your eyes, child."

"It hurts," Kagome gasped, her eyes squeezed shut. Kaede nodded. "Open them one at a time, if it will help." 

Kagome did as she was told, opening her left eye first, blinking timidly. As the right opened, the others gasped.

"What?" she asked, trying to register what it was she saw in their faces. It was a little astonishment and a little…horror? Kagome blinked again.

"Wow, my left eye stopped hurting, but the right is still going strong." 

Sango let out a breath before reaching for Kagome's pack. "Look in the mirror." 

Kagome tilted her head slightly, then opened the compact. What she saw almost caused her to drop it, shattering the contents into a million pieces.

Her left eye, once a gunmetal gray, was now sparkling gold.

The right was filling with that some color, like water flowing from a carafe to a glass. Kagome glared at Inuyasha, who shared the same look as the rest of them.

"What happened?" she asked him. He shrugged. "I haven't got a clue." 

A hoot in the distant forest caught Kagome's attention, and she looked out the window for its owner. She suddenly gasped and patted her head, frantically searching. When she didn't find what she was looking for, she breathed a sigh of relief before balling her fist up at Inuyasha.

"If I get ears on my head, Dog Boy, I'll pound you." 

Shippou burst into laughter at the growled threat, Kagome sounding every bit like Inuyasha when he said it. Inuyasha raised his hands in defense. "Why the hell are you blaming me?" 

Inuyasha crossed the room and sat on the far side against the wall, his arms and legs crossed and his nose in the air. He stared at her out the corner of his eye. 

"I don't think you will , Kagome." Miroku piped in. "Inuyasha's already human, and it seems there are no other changes in your appearance." 

Kagome glared at him and shook her fist anyway. "If it changes at all, you are so toast. I'm glad I talked my mother into letting me come back here. Can you imagine what she'd have said if she saw me running down the steps to dinner like this!" 

She checked her hair to make sure it was still black. It was. Kagome stopped fussing when something particularly interesting caught her attention. She sniffed around until she figured out what it was, not in the least surprised that her sense of smell had improved. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha lovingly, sending a cold chill to his stomach. She yawned.

"Seeing that my present condition is somehow your fault, I feel like making you suffer for it." 

She moved to her hands and knees and crossed the room toward him. When she reached his lap, she crawled into it, her back to the others. She crossed her legs behind his back, crossed her arms behind his head and lowered hers to his shoulder. Inuyasha blushed, his arms at his sides desperately trying to figure out if they wanted to wrap themselves around her or push her off. 

"How am I supposed to sleep, Kagome?" he stammered. Kagome shrugged her shoulders, not showing any signs of moving. "I haven't the slightest idea, but _I'm_ comfortable, and that's what counts."

Miroku grinned. "You lucky dog, Inuyasha! I wish girls would come so easily to me!"

Inuyasha glared at him.

---------

SF: Kagome, you go girl!

{Kagome and Inuyasha blush as SF and the others cheer.}

Sango: Its about time!

Shippou: I know!

SF: What are you doing up? You're supposed to be asleep!

Shippou: I heard all the noise! What's about time?

SF: Not for you to know!

SF's muse: I want to know too!

Rin: Yeah, Rin wants to know too!

Sesshou: Rin…

Rin: Um, I want to know too?

Sesshou: {::nods::}

{Rin grins and latches herself as Shippou and SF's muse stare at SF expectantly.}

SF: No. Go to bed, you little runts! {Children pout and retreat offstage.} Whew. The review and the responses are below.

P.S. Nobody freak and go 'Oh my God, she stole someone else's idea!'! I didn't steal it, I borrowed it. I love 'Turnabout is Fair Play' and I can't wait to see what Kagome does to Inu in the next chapter. In this story, Kagome is NOT going to become a youkai. So is everybody chill? Did I just duck a bunch of unnecessary flames? I hope so. As it says below, Sesshou did an experiment on our favorite girl, so stick around and don't flame me for Kagome's change. Lord, why me?

Chapter Eighteen: Sesshoumaru's Experiment

"Why should I help you?" Sango asked. She felt lips graze her neck and she unwittingly tipped her head to the side in permission. The same lips smiled against her skin.

"Because I might be inclined to help you."

Responses:

Glory230: Glory230's back people! I've missed you! Thanks for the review!

SesshoumaruFanCall911: I'm coming with the next chapter soon! If you ever need to know how soon, check my bio page. I often get 'Vengeance' and 'Unexpected Allies' confused, so beware!

Tenshi no Yami: Man, Mom is hell. For real. You just don't know. Anyway, before I conjure up the woman, I think I read the same story you did. Something about Kagome's birthday, right? It ticked me off too, but I liked it! That just shows how twisted I am. I think I just reviewed 'Forgotten Memories' but if I didn't let me know and I will. I'm such an airhead. As for my brother, I got him back. I ran in his room with my supersoaker at 5 in the morning and soaked him with ice cold water. Payback's a bitch.

Badgerwolf: Yup, Sesshou's a nut! I try to tell him that, but he doesn't listen to me. I like a stand-up Kagome too! If you really want a shock, read chapter ten of 'Unexpected Allies'. I promise you won't be disappointed!

Em Starcatcher: No, this isn't the last time Sesshou comes around. He needs a favor and he only has one person to ask. 

Sailor-X: Thanks for the love! {::blushes::} Really, I hang all the love I get on my wall.

Alanna: Doesn't it suck when younger siblings are right? My brother tells me all kinds of stuff, and I _hate_ it when he's right. Oh well. Its mostly about guys, so I guess its a good thing. I'm so glad you enjoyed yourself. As for Sesshou, I do believe we'll have to fight over him, b/c Sesshou is mine. Sesshou: Now now, there is enough of me to go around. SF: {::rolls her eyes::} On second thought, you can have him.

Chaos Kid: Thanks for the review!

Some Fan Person: Thanks for all the love and the review, even though you probably went through the entire thesaurus! 

OK, b/c I'm so nice, and b/c I don't want a lot of people pissed at me, I decided to go ahead and catch ff up with mm on this story. So push the purple button for the last chapter.


	19. Sesshoumaru's Experiment

{Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, so don't sue me. College has a strict hold on my wallet anyway.}

Vengeance

By Striking Falcon

Chapter Eighteen: Sesshoumaru's Experiment

Sango left the hut heading toward the edge of the village, shaking her head at the events going on inside.

Since Kagome's new 'sleeping arrangement', Miroku wasted no time in his antics, telling Inuyasha he wouldn't watch if he took advantage of Kagome in her sleep. This earned him a squeak from Shippou and a very dark threat from Inuyasha, who couldn't move to hit the monk due to his predicament. This gave Miroku the edge he needed, sending more suggestions as to how Inuyasha's position could be to his advantage. 

After becoming tired of trying to ignore the two bickering men in her sleep, Kagome woke up, threw her shoe at Miroku's head and brushed her lips against Inuyasha's neck, sending shivers up his spine. He and Miroku promptly shut up, but not before Shippou found the whole thing seriously funny. Sango needed air, and a little sanity to boot. She figured the forest would be the best place to find it, leaving the four…

No. 

Three…

"Miroku, if that hand comes any closer, you will loose it." 

Miroku held his hands up in innocence. "Why Sango, I only came out here to walk with you." 

Sango scowled. "Right. Go back to the hut and make sure Kagome doesn't do something in her sleep to cause Inuyasha to be beet red for life." Miroku made a move to protest when Sango reached for her boomerang.

"I won't say it twice." 

Miroku sighed in defeat and walked back to Kaede's. Sango waited until he was no longer in sight before leaning against a tree.

*"What is going on?" she moaned to herself. A faint rustle above her caught her attention, but not before something long and furry wound itself around her waist. Before she could scream, or defend herself, the furry thing tugged her high into a tree and into waiting arms. The arms pulled her closer as a rumbling started against her back.

"Nice to see you again, huntress." 

Sango sighed, relaxing a little. "Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" 

A small chuckle from behind her. "I've come to check up on you all. Is everything alright?" 

It was Sango's turn to chuckle, though hers was a tad lethargic. "Weird things are happening to Kagome."

"Has something happened during Inuyasha's transformation?" 

Sango gasped. "How do you know when it is?"* 

"Don't worry about me coming to harm him. I don't feel like it today. What has happened to Kagome?"

"Oh, other than Kagome with golden eyes and a better sense of hearing and smell, not a whole lot." 

A gasp from behind her let her know that her late night 'kidnapper' was just as shocked as she was. 

However, what he said next was totally not what she had in mind.

"I had no idea that would happen." 

Sango tried to turn to face him, but he held her firm.

"Stop squirming. It would be unpleasant if you fell from this height."

"Sesshoumaru, do you know something." 

A sigh from behind her as a hand smoothed Sango's hair away from her neck. "I guess I will have to tell you. But you cannot tell Kagome. I don't believe it would be good for Inuyasha if you did." Sango nodded her obedience and Sesshoumaru continued.

"Myouga told the fox cub that the mark Inuyasha left on Kagome was a mark of a potential mate. As wise as the old flea is, in this case he is a little mixed up. It takes a little more blood to be mixed for what he said to be true. Inuyasha's was only a ward of protection, but the change in Kagome was enough to make me wonder what would happen if there was enough blood to mix, so…"

"So you ran her and Inuyasha through at the Demon Tournaments." Sango finished. She felt Sesshoumaru nod his head behind her.

"His blood had to be inside her for me to see what would happen, good or bad. Was Kagome sick after the Tournaments?" 

Sango shook her head before a thought crossed her mind. "What would have happened if it were bad?"

"She would have been sick." 

Sango gasped, grasping his hand. "You knew it might make her sick, but tried it anyway?" 

His other hand patted hers tenderly. "She would not have been sick long. Just three days, then she would have returned to normal."

"But what does it mean?" Sango wondered aloud. A clawed finger moved to press to her lips, silencing her.

"If you'll be patient, I'll tell you. The mingling of blood is to show compatibility, especially with humans. If she had become sick, then she wouldn't have been strong enough, or didn't want to be, Inuyasha's mate. Since she's fine, I take it there are no doubts about her feelings for him, nor her strength. Her changing was totally unexpected, but I think I know what it means." 

He waited a moment before speaking. "Aren't you going to ask me what it means?" 

Sango blinked in surprise. "I thought you wanted me to be quiet until you finished?" 

Sesshoumaru shook his head in amusement. "So I did. Anyway, I believe it means that, if Inuyasha gathers his senses to get that far, Kagome would produce full demons." Sango stared into the distance in disbelief.

"That's not possible. Any child of theirs will be half demon or less."

"If Kagome were an ordinary girl, then that would be the case. But Kagome's reaction to Inuyasha's blood, to demon blood, is most unusual. I said to you before that she is more powerful than most mikos. Inuyasha's blood being able to live in her long enough to affect her long after the fusion may be due to her magic." 

Sango considered this for a moment. Sesshoumaru stared down at her a moment before tightening his grip on her. 

"I need you to tell me if the same thing happens the next new moon."

"Why should I?" Sango asked. She felt lips graze her neck and she unwittingly tipped her head to the side in permission. The same lips smiled against her skin.

"Because I might be inclined to help you."

"Fine. I'll do it, but only for Kagome. She deserves to be happy." 

A slightly muffled "good" could be heard coming from behind her ear as Sango's eyes slipped closed. She held her thoughts together long enough to ask one last question.

"Is that what you came here for?" she breathed, not realizing that the purr permeating the air was her own.

"Not really. I came to see you." 

Sango leaned her head back against a well built shoulder. "Why?"

"To ask you something?" 

She opened her eyes, her hand tracing along his. "What?" 

A low purr started from behind her as Sesshoumaru placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Scratch my ears."

Fin

SF: That was so damn beautiful! Sesshou, you're a nut!

Sesshou: {::rolls his eyes and leaves the stage::}

SF: Jerk! Anywho, this is only part one of this four-part series, so stick around. I'm not giving a preview of the next story, but the summary and the rules for the contest-

Audience: What contest?

SF: Are below! I'm not posting the next part of the story for two weeks, and the contest lasts for 9 days. Remember that! 

Contest:

SF: Now that the first part of the 'Vengeance' series is over, we can have a little fun. I'm hosting a small contest. As you all know, I love pictures. I get some of my best ideas from pictures. However, this isn't about my pic love. 

The contest: 

Draw a picture from any of the four categories. The best out of each will receive the first THREE CHAPTERS to the next part of the series 'Lands Divided'!

The contest rules are as such:

1#. The pictures can be in black and white, color or shaded but NO NOTEBOOK PAPER!!!!!!! Seriously, don't do it. Notebook paper looks horrid.

2#. No nude pictures. I'm planning to post the winners as soon as I find a site that does it for free. If anyone knows of one, give me a holler.

3#. No cheating. No copies. I will do research, so make sure its your own work. 

Well, those are the rules, now here are the categories:

1#. Chapter Three: The Marks of My Brother

Inuyasha dressed like Sesshoumaru with the effects of the blue potion. Don't forget the red sash.

2#. Chapter Eleven: Attempted Kidnappings and Other Such Fluff

Sesshoumaru, Sango and Shippou comforting a crying Kagome.

Descriptions are in the chapters. When you send your entries in, make sure to post your name, email address and what category your entering. I'll post the winners at the beginning of the first chapter and e-mail the winners their three chapters before I start 'Lands Divided'. This isn't about talent per say, but accuracy to the story, so everyone give it a shot! Everyone have fun and enjoy!

Summary: 

Lands Divided: Part Two in the 'Vengeance' series.

Sesshoumaru disappears and the Inu gang try to rescue him; only to have Inuyasha kidnapped and Miroku badly injured, leaving Sango and Kagome to find the inu brothers. When they finally find them, Sesshoumaru's lands are at war. As he and Inuyasha fight to save their homeland, Kagome and Sango struggle to figure out a prophesy that may save them all.


End file.
